The Isugai Twins
by thewaveringinnocence
Summary: They say running from your problems won't solve them.But I had no choice then.Thought it was working too.Then getting thrown into this school,meeting these weird people,trying to keep my twin from falling for another when i'm failing at it.What's a girl supposed to do when her resolve crumbles and falls?What's she to do when her worst fear starts coming true?My life story,c u there
1. First Encounter

**Disclaimer: No, of course I don't own Ouran or any of it's characters, but you already knew that. The only characters that I own are Chiaki, Mayumi, and Auntie. **

* * *

The Isugai Twins

Chiaki's p.o.v

"I still don't see the reason why we needed to switch schools in the middle of the year." I groaned agitatedly.

"Well we don't really have any other choice, now do we?" replied my sister in a slightly annoyed but amused tone. Well, she was right; once Aunt Yukari decided on something, she would get it. That crazy woman.

We were currently walking down one of the many hallways of ,_supposedly,_ Japan's most prestigious school, the notorious Ouran Academy. I didn't see what was so great about it. It was just as fancy and flashy as any other rich school I'd been to.

"Besides," Mayumi added, cutting into my thoughts, "It's not that bad." I gave her a skeptical look. She can't be serious.

"_It's not that bad." _I snickered while mimicking her voice. "May, just look at what your wearing!"

She glanced at me, a fake pout on her lips before looking down at her attire. That yellow monstrosity of a uniform.

"You can't tell me that _**that**_ is not bad." I said pointing accusingly at the so called dress.

May looked back up at me and frowned, " At least I wore mine." she said in a teasing voice.

Shrugging my shoulders I replied, " It's not my fault my uniform suffered from a tragic accident."

May's eyebrow lifted, " And I suppose the dress just _accidentally_ decided to take a walk through Aunty's paper shredder before it then _spontaneously_ burst into flame. Then you just happened to show up with a pot of spaghetti sauce to dowse the flames? And the fact that this happened just before it was time to get dressed." She said mockingly with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

I continued the charade while pretending to sound sad. " Yes .s_niffle. _It was a very tragic accident." I said pretending to wipe away tears. We both ended up laughing hysterically before I realized something.

" Hey, May?"

"Yeah?"

"Where the hell are we?"

She immediately stopped walking. May looked around before turning in a circle.

"Um, I think we might be lost."

"Oh really?" I said sarcastically.

May rolled her eyes, " Well, lets go see if someone can help us." She turned in a random direction before grabbing my wrist and pulling me along.

"Oh I'm sure that will help, considering we haven't seen a single person in the halls since we got here."

May pouted at my sarcasm causing me to smirk. " You know, your not being very helpful."

"Its only because I love ya sis." I said smiling falsely. I just loved to tease her.

"Oh, whatever!" she replied sharing my smile.

Along the seemingly endless hallway, I spotted two big, brown doors. " Let's try over there." I said while tugging on my sister's arm. She nodded before we both walked over to it.

"Music Room #3" she read aloud. "Seems to be abandoned."

I smiled before placing one hand on the handle while she put her's on the other. "Good, then that means I found a quiet place where I can skip classes."

"I won't let you do that." She pouted.

"Well there's only one way to find out." I said grinning. She nodded. Both our hands were positioned on the handles.

"One." I started.

"Two." She continued.

"Three." we chorused while pushing the door open at the same time.

I will never forget that faithful day we met the host club.

XXXXXXXXXX

As soon as the door opened a barrage of rose petals engulfed us. The scent of flowers was overwhelming and I found I couldn't see. I heard May gasp beside me.

"What the-". I stuttered but immediately stopped when a rose petal flew into my mouth and nearly went down my throat. I almost choked on the damn thing before I could spit it out.

Then suddenly all at once the rose petals seemed to vanish in mid-air. I opened my eyes relieved to see no more rose petals but the relief was short lived when I realized my sister and I weren't the only ones in the room.

"Welcome." a group of voices chorused.

I felt my eyes widen at the sight of a bunch of boys in the center of the room. Well, to be more precise there were seven boys in the room. All dressed in the uniform. All posing. All staring at us.

I immediately stepped closer to May protectively when one of the boys, a blonde idiot, smiled and waltzed over to us. " Hello young maidens." he said in a flirty, charming manor. "I don't think I've seen your faces around here before. Are you beautiful princesses lost?"

For a moment there was silence I glanced at May just in time to see her glancing back at me. We both mirrored the exact same look of confusion. The blonde chose to continue on with his banter.

" I am Tamaki." He paused in mid pose, white rose petals materialized out of nowhere around him. What the fuck? Then he leaned in towards my sister flirtatiously. " And your name is?" He reached for her hand and it looked like he was about to kiss it. Oh hell no!

A gasp/screech sound emitted from the creep's mouth when I grabbed his wrist (the one he was touching May with) , spun him around so that it was pressed against his back, and kicked him straight in his behind. He landed flat on his face before getting up and running to a dark corner crying out hysterically, "Why did she do that!" in a whiny voice. Some of the other people in the room gasped.

"Touch her again and I swear I'll shove your hand so far up your- ...! Mmmjd guhh! Mkkcmdkl smdnd"

One of May's hands covered my mouth before I could finish the sentence while the other one was wrapped around my raised fist, holding me back as I yelled angrily into her hand.

" Chi! You promised you wouldn't threaten anyone on your first day!" she pouted.

I freed myself from her hands. "I made no such promises." She glared at me. Sigh.

"Alright, Alright. Fine." I said rolling my eyes and folding my arms on my chest.

The sound of someone clearing their throat brought back our attention to the other people in the room. My eyes narrowed mistrustfully. It was a defensive habit.

A boy with black hair and glasses that reflected the light menacingly stepped forward. "In regards to your earlier question Tamaki, those two young ladies would be Mayumi and Chiaki Isugai. Daughters of Suzume and Hideki Isugai." I glared angrily at him as he continued. Unhappy at the fact that a stranger, a complete stranger was reading off our information like he was god or something!

"The Isugai clan runs Isugai corp., a multi- billion dollar oil enterprise. The sixth richest family in Japan and ninth in the world. They currently live with their aunt and have just started attending Ouran for about two hours. Any other information in regard to family affairs have been blocked. Unusual." He said looking up from his clipboard ,a smug smile on his face. That bastard!

" And just who the hell are you!" I shot out, outraged that he already knew too much. May put a hand on my shoulder.

"I am Kyoya Ootori. And this," he said gesturing to the remaining five people "-is the host club."

"I have never heard of you, nor do I care who the hell you are." That should knock him and his stupid ego down a notch or two. " I only care about why it is that you know so damn much!"

He simply smirked which only got me more angry. "I do a little research on everyone here at Ouran."

"Kyoya sempai does always seem to know something about everyone." A voice said.

"Probably even knows some things about them that they might not know." another added.

I looked over to see two boys-... Correction, a pair of twins, sharing identical looks of boredom.

"Sounds like a stalker to me." I mumbled though it was clearly audible.

Suddenly the blonde airhead was brought back to life by some sudden realization.

"N-New students!" Man, he was slow. He shot up from his corner of despair and raced over to the one called Kyoya. "Mommy, why was I not notified of this before-hand!" he whined, fake tears going down his face.

"Because Daddy," _**Daddy!/?/?*#?**_ What kind of weird shit have we gotten into! "-I know you would have made a big deal about it and you would have tried to come up with some ridiculous plan to try to capture their hearts or something." I glanced at my sister who stared back at me and shrugged looking just as confused as I was. Up, time to go!

"Well, we'll just be on our way then!" I said a fake cheery smile on my face as I grabbed May's wrist and headed for the door. Our path was of course intercepted by a small boy and what was that, a small stuffed pink bunny.

"Where are you going, Chi-chan, May-chan?" He said in a cutesy voice, little pink roses surrounding him. What in the-?

That cutesy stuff had no affect on me whatsoever. "Umm listen kid, we need to leave and your kinda standing in between us and freedom from all you weirdos so if you wouldn't mind-" I paused in realization. Letting go of May's wrist (which she seemed grateful for) I snapped at the little kid. "And where in the hell do you get off calling us May-chan and Chi-chan!"

May put a hand on my shoulder, a comforting smile on her face, "Chi relax, he's just a little kid."

"Umm, actually Hunny sempai is 17 and a senior here." another unknown voice interjected.

Both May and I simultaneously turned around to see yet another host. A short boy with short brown hair and huge doe-like brown eyes. This one, unlike all the others seemed normal.

"17! No way!" May mumbled shocked.

"Yup, its true. I was also surprised to hear it when I first met him."

" And you are?" I said coldly not even bothering to hide my mistrust.

He smiled apologetically. " I'm Haruhi. The smile seemed so natural yet so unnatural for a guy. There was something about this one...

"It's nice to meet you Haruhi, I'm Mayumi and this old grump here," she said taking my arm in her hand " is my younger twin, Chiaki." There was a sudden silence. Everyone in the room seemed stunned, well except for that know-it-all Kyoya of course.

May looked around confused, "Did I say something wrong?"

"Twi- twins?" Said one twin. Hmm, lets call him thing one.

"Y-you're... twins?" Stuttered the other twin. And that would be thing two.

_*** Sigh.***_

"Why didn't you tell us!" Tamaki said getting all dramatic. What is wrong with these people?

"Oh, we're sorry if that surprised you." May said apologetically, a smile on her face.

I crossed my arms again, sighing irritatedly once more. "May, what exactly are you apologizing for? It's not like it was a secret or anything. Anyone with eyes would easily be able to see it!" This was getting annoying. Being in a room filled with strangers was really starting to bother me. May could tell.

"Maybe we should leave now." May interjected, her eyes darting towards me then the door. It was easy to tell what she was implying and Finally. We started to make our way to the door once again. Hopefully this time we would actually make it there. My eyes swept across the remaining distance between us and freedom. No obstacles blocked our path. We were clear to go!

"I can't believe they're twins." I don't know who's voice that was and frankly, I didn't care. I wanted to say, it really wasn't that hard though. Anyone who spent five minutes with us in a room would easily be able to tell. I mean we have the same exact face, body, and features.(slender build, Haruhi's height, white skin, and what Mayu liked to call, 'big, beautiful, baby blue eyes.')

The only differences between us were our personalities obviously.(because I'm a sarcastic bitch while my sister has to be one of the kindest, nicest people ever created.) Our clothes.(she was wearing the uniform like a good girl while I was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, black sneakers, and a white t-shirt with black and red splatter paint designs on it.) And our hair which was completely different.

Her's was straight long, light brown hair. She wore it so that her bangs swept over the top left side of her face so that it covered her left eye. While mines was short (just below the shoulders) black hair. Our difference in hair color sort of contradicted our twinlyness and was often used to tell us apart. (even though my attitude was more than enough.)

Rejoice! We had finally made it to the large brown doors. Oh happy days! I bypassed May and put my hand on the handle. We'll its been fun and all but I believe it's finally time to leave you freaks! Farewell! I was so damn happy to have my hand on that door handle at last.

"I hope you'll come visit us again!" Haruhi called as I opened the door, pausing to wait for May. _Mistake._

Beside myself with the joy of being able to escape, I decided to be nice and reply to her. _Mistake._

I seriously doubt that''ll happen. "Yeah, maybe next time I'll have uniform like yours so then I won't have to wear that stupid dress either." I stated. **Mistake.**

The whole atmosphere in the room changed. Where did this chill suddenly come from? May sensed this and stopped to turn around. Nooo!

"Either? What do you mean 'either'?" Kyoya asked coolly. I kept my mouth shut. Oh Shit! Why'd I have to open my big mouth!

May smiled. No May, Noo. Don't get into it! We're too close to freedom! Things seemed to be going in slow motion.

" I think she means that it's a little weird to see Haruhi wearing the male's uniform when she's a girl." No0ooo0o00! Why'd you have to say it! Now we're doomed!... Okay I have to admit that was a little too dramatic. But it didn't seem that way when things started to happen. Much, too fast.

Up until that point a shocked silence had filled the room. Then all at once things started moving. I tried to leave again but, I felt my hand being pulled forcefully off the door. A pair hands, on either of my arms, pulled me back into the room.

I heard May's voice yelp somewhere in the background. "Wha-what's going on!" Her voice was full of alarm and shock. The door closed before me, once again trapping us inside.

If someone was watching this, they would how found it to be extremely comical; me and my sister being dragged off to the back of some room filled with strangers. Her trying to escape while I just accepted it, my arms crossed, a large frustrated frown on my face like a kid who didn't get what they wanted for Christmas while I could only think "What... the fuck?"

* * *

**A/N: Hi! I'm so happy you read my story. If you've had enough time to read my story then maybe you could take 20 seconds out of your life to make me happy by reviewing. _Please? _Its my first fanfic so just keep that in mind. Helpful criticism is welcome. I won't upload chapter three until I get some reviews. (_maybe 2,5,10?) _Tell me if you like it. So review,review, review! Plzz! Until next time! **


	2. First Impression

**Disclaimer: I kind of forgot to do this for the first chapter so i'll say it now. (and it applies to all future chapters) I do not own Ouran or any of the characters used in it! But, you obviously already know that. ;) The only characters that are mine are Chiaki, Mayumi, Aunt Yukari, and any other characters I decide to create.** Now that that's over, you may continue on with your not-so regularly scheduled pragram!

* * *

The Isugai Twins

Chapter Two

Where was I? Oh, right, my twin sister and I were currently being hauled off into some dark room by a bunch of crazy strangers that want to kill us! OK, maybe not but it was still weird. After making the mistake of revealing that I knew Haruhi was actually a female, Kyoya had locked us in the clubroom while the twins dragged us to one of the spare rooms in the back. The whole atmosphere in the room had changed from stupid to serious just like that. Almost like I had said some crap like 'I want to bomb the school ~Teehee!' But of course that didn't happen.

I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard a door click shut. Looking up I saw that where I was currently located was completely dark.

I gasped in sudden shock. What the HELL was going on! "May?" I called out instinctively.

" I'm right here Chi!" She wiggled her body. I could feel and hear the movement from right beside me. Relief washed over me when I knew she was OK. _For now at least. _The relief was short lived when I realized that we were both tied up to chairs. Tied up to chairs, in a dark room, full of strangers, _weird_ strangers at that, was not a good combination. Realizing all of this put me in a super defensive, angry, and bitchy mood.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU ASSES THINK YOU'RE DOING!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I began to thrash around blindly and angrily. Someone was going to feel my wrath.

"Chi." May said in a calm almost warning tone. But I ignored her. She should know that in situations like this I didn't really listen to reason. Now was not the time to be calm and controlled anyway. We'd been taken against our will and restrained to chairs for Jesus sake!

"If you hurt May, I swear when I get out of this goddamn chair I Will Kick All Your Asses! DO YOU HEAR ME!" I was about to lose my damn mind.

"Yes we hear you. And that _won't_ be necessary." Said the calm cold voice of Kyoya.

I turned my head toward the sound of his voice. "Then show your fucking faces you freaks!" At the precise moment I finished that sentence, my command was answered with a blinding, icy white light being shown in my face. It was so bright I found myself stunned into shock for few moments. "Fuck!" I yelled closing my eyes and looking away.

"She sure has a dirty mouth." Stated what I believed to be thing two.

"We'll just have to do something about that. Won't we Kao?" Stated thing one.

I still had my eyes closed but retorted anyway. "I'll kick both your asses before you even get the chance to try anything!" I was quickly losing my temper.

"Tsk tsk." Thing one.

"That just won't do."Thing two.

Before I could deliver another angry retort my sister wisely interjected. "Chi please calm down, your not helping the situation." I could hear the concern in her voice as well as the warning. So, for her sake, I began to take silent, deep breaths to try to control my anger. For_ her _sake.

When she could tell I was cooling down (because I was known to get very violent in those states) she continued on calmly. "Now, can someone please tell us what's going on?" I finally opened my eyes, able to see again. We were in a small cold room bare of anything except the two chairs we were restrained in, the other people inside, and a small but very bright light on the ceiling. _An Interrogation room _were the first words to cross my mind. Yup, it was like a scene taken straight from a movie. That and _we need to escape from these crazy people._

Kyoya cleared his throat to make sure we had his full attention. I glared at him coldly. He simply brushed it off. "In reply to your earlier statement, we do not intend to harm you or your sister in anyway." Relief. "As long as you comply with our requests." *frown*

"And what exactly _are_ your _requests._" I asked icily.

"That's simple." Stated Hunny in a cutesy voice, suddenly appearing out of the shadows on some tall, silent guy's shoulders. Where the hell did he come from? Maybe he was there the whole time? Well, whatever. That's not important right now. "We just want you to keep Haru-chan's true gender a secret." He was smiling adorably (of course I didn't find it cute at all) but there was a certain something behind it. An almost mature serious. It was kind of scary.

"And if we don't." I asked challengingly, glaring at Kyoya. He smirked menacingly before pushing his glasses up, causing them to glint off the light. He took an intimidating step forward. "Then I'll make it so that you won't be able to show your face here at this school again as well as give your family's business a very bad rep. You don't want that now do you?"

"Is that a threat?" I challenged again.

He smirked again, Damn him! "It can be whatever you wish to perceive it as." Abruptly he leaned in close to my face causing me to gasp in surprise. "Just know that I _can_ and _will _make it happen should it come to terms." He pulled away a dark smug on his face. Just then I decide I hated him, and I hated the way he said it. There was a cold, and amused yet very serious and warning tone in his voice. It belayed the strong message that we would regret telling Haruhi's secret if we did. I hate to admit it but he was good. I believed him.

I glanced at Mayumi who was on my left. Her face showed she was a little shocked but with just one look we conveyed a whole conversation and came to a quick agreement. Kyoya Ootori was not one to mess with.

May turned to Kyoya, "We promise not to tell anyone." He smirked. You could tell he was used to getting what he wanted around here. He was the boss.

"Yay, did you hear that my precious daughter, they're going to keep your true identity a secret! Isn't that wonderful!." Out of nowhere the blonde idiot waltzed merrily out of the shadows. He was followed by an annoyed looking Haruhi.

"Yeah that's great and all but I don't think all this was necessary. You nearly scared them to death! And all over such a simple matter."

He dramatically fell on his knees before her. "Oh no! I'm so sorry Haruhi! Are you mad? Please don't be mad at Daddy!"

Haruhi sighed in an annoyance. "Get up Sempai. I'm not mad it's just that I'm sure that if you would have just calmly talked the situation over with them, they would have understood."

"Its true!" May said smiling. Haruhi smiled back.

" Well I guess everything turned out well then." Thing one.

"I'd say so."Thing two.

"Umm, NO! STILL TIED TO A FUCKING CHAIR HERE!" The hell? What was up with all the sudden joyfulness? Had everyone but me forgotten that they'd just forced us into what had been a dark room and tied us to chairs? I think not!

As soon as the words left my mouth the room was once again filled with silence. Everyone, even May was staring at me, at first in surprise then with an 'oh, yeah' expression.

Kyoya snapped his fingers, "Hikaru, Kaoru." He commanded calmly.

"Yes sir." They said saluting him before turning simultaneously to us. I did not like the mischievous glint that flashed quickly in both their eyes.

I watched angrily as one twin approached May. He walked around the chair so that he was standing behind her and untied her wrist restraints. Then walked back around the chair so that he was once again standing in front of her. The twin then knelt down to untie her ankle restraints.

Everything was going fine until said twin had to screw it up by looking up at May, and staring straight into her eyes before he had the nerve to say, "I hadn't noticed this before but you know, you're really pretty." THE HELL! May's eyes widened in shock before she looked away shyly, a rosy blush spreading quickly across her cheeks.

"Wow, no ones ever really said that about me before." She said now blushing madly.

Actually that was a lie. Back at our old school boys would go and try to proclaim their love to her almost everyday. The one thing they hadn't counted on to stand in their way, me. Every time they tried to get close to her I was always there to intercept them with harsh words or fists if I had to. May of course was oblivious to what was going on. She was so innocent sometimes. Boys were drawn to that. But that was just to be expected. May was always kind, compassionate, smart, always bringing out the best in others. Anyone who talked to her walked away with a smile. An all around fun person to be around. She was loved by everyone.

Me on the other hand. I was the opposite. I always got into fights and made enemies wherever I went. I was sarcastic, moody, mean, and didn't trust anyone. It was that sort of attitude that always kept people away. Not that I cared, hell I didn't care about anyone or anything other than May. How we get along so well even though we were polar opposites was beyond me. People were attracted to her like a moth to light and I was always there to keep them away. Why? To keep her safe, or at least that's what I tell myself. Its not like I have some weird infatuation my sister or something. It's just that people simply can't be trusted and I don't want to see her get hurt.

"Thanks." May whispered shyly, the twin smiled back and again I could see a mischievous look in his eyes. He's about to try something. Not if I can help it!

But before I could say anything I was distracted by a sudden... heat. The kind of heat you feel when another being is very close to you. I turned my head and came face to face with the other twin. My eyes widened in astonishment at his abrupt closeness, our faces were just a couple inches apart. At this range I could feel the warmth of his breath tickle my lips lightly. The sudden sensation bewildered me into silence and caused an unwelcome heat to rise to my cheeks. He smirked darkly.

This twin was staring directly into my eyes causing me to realize that he was a lot different from his brother. Though both twins had worn looks of mischief, definitely up to no good, this one's eyes showed a much darker, more devious intent. His words broke into my thoughts, bringing me back to reality.

"Cat got your tongue?" he said teasingly. His amused tone caused my anger to well up inside me again. It immediately dissipated the strange fluttering sensation I unknowingly had in my chest until that point. The twin continued, "Just a moment ago you looked like you wanted to rip us all to shreds, now your blushing, red like a tomato." I forced the heat off my cheeks and frowned in irritation. He was testing me! How dare he. If he thought I would fall for their antics as easily my sister did, he was in for it.

Again before I could retort I was distracted by my on surprise. He had, unlike the other twin had, not walked around me to undo my wrist restraints. Thing one decided to toy with me by leaning in closer so that our chests touched, my gasp was caught in my throat as he wrapped his arms around either side of the chair.

He began to untie my wrist restraints, his lips right next to my ear. Again I felt myself blush annoyingly, and cursed my own body.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"I was stunned at the sound of my own voice which had come out as a simple whisper that failed to convey any of the rage I felt inside. It was almost funny how my own voice could piss me off. I sounded like a scared little girl for goodness sake!

"Aww, don't worry," He said mockingly, "I'm just trying to help." I don't know how it's possible but even though I couldn't see his face, I knew he was smirking, I could practically hear it. My rage flared silently within, he just wanted to be punched in the face.

The torture of his closeness, and the warmth that came with it, ensued for what seemed like an eternity to me before I finally felt my arms drop freely to my sides. Thing one quickly moved away before bending down to untie my ankles.

Relief flooded through me at his bodies retreat and at my newly freed wrists. I rubbed the red skin there gingerly before I actually sighed. But what scared me the most was the fleeting feeling that I almost missed his warmth. It was unlike any thing I've ever felt before.

Then something in me snapped. _Almost missed his warmth? _Chiaki get a damn hold on yourself and your thoughts! You will never, ever fall victim to someone like him! He's only toying with you! I thought angrily. It was just a part of his stupid little act and guess what, I _**won't**_ be part of it.

I looked down just in time to see the cheeky bastard finish undoing my ankle ties. He stood up and before I could, he bent down so that he was once again level with my face. For the second time that day he stared directly into my eyes.

"It was fun to see you blushing like a tomato while I untied you. But it was just a game, and you lost. Either way, it was entertaining. We should do it again sometime." He grinned coyly before he stood up straight, backing up a little to give me space to stand.

I stood up and and took a slow, daunting step toward him that brought me face to face with him once again. I smiled flirtatiously allowing him to be misled. He smirked again. "What? Want more?"

"Actually, I thought I'd thank you properly for freeing me." I said as politely as I could, enjoying the victorious grin that flashed across thing one's face just before another look crossed it that made me ecstatic. One of undeniable, unmistakeable, searing pain.

I had taken my knee and jammed as far into his groin as it could go with all the strength I could possibly muster. I smiled gleefully at the loud, pain filled groan/screech that came from his mouth causing everyone's attention to immediately snap towards me. I savored the moment of vengeance a little longer before finally removing my knee and allowing his body to slump deftly to the floor.

I watched him curl into a fetal position, a tear gathering in the corner of his closed eyes. He was in great pain, it was etched all over his face. I was elated, it was etched all over my face.

"Hikaru!" Immediately came thing two's astonished cry of terror. He threw himself protectively over his brother's quivering body before he turned to look up at me. Rage and shock filled his eyes before the tears did. "Why did you do that! He yelled.

I ignored him, much too drunk off the sweet taste of revenge. " You're right, that was fun. We _should _do it again sometime." I stated sneering down at thing one, a cheery smile beaming across my face evilly.

"Chiaki! What has gotten into you!" May stood next to me, looking down at the progressing situation before turning her upset and disapproving glare on me. I was almost taken aback by it because it was very rare for her to glare at me _like that. _

Well whatever. I brushed it off. I could deal with her anger later. Right now, it was time for us to make an exit before I had to suffer the consequences of my actions at the hands of the host club.(even though it was _obviously_ the right thing to do. I doubt they'd see it that way though.)

So without a second thought, I quickly grabbed May's wrist and made for the door. But before I left it to enter the main room of the club, I turned to Haruhi. " Later, Haruhi." I winked before running to the two large, brown doors that led to the hallway, dragging a struggling May along with me.

Once I had closed the doors behind me I smirked remembering the bewildered expression I had left on Haruhi's face.

OK. That _was_ kind of fun.

* * *

**A/N: Hi! I'm so happy you read my story. If you've had enough time to read my story then maybe you could take 10 seconds out of your life to make me ecstatic by reviewing. _Please? _Its my first fanfic so just keep that in mind. Helpful criticism is welcome. I won't upload chapter three until I get some reviews. (_maybe 2, 5, 10?) _Tell me if you like it. So review,review, review! Plzz! Until next time! **


	3. Reminiscence

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any of it's charaters, blah blah blah.**

_A/N : I just want to say that you probably won't find this chapter as interesting as the rest because it's suppose to be more informative that anything else. But, I hope you enjoy it anyway!_

* * *

The Isugai twins

Chapter Three

"Chiaki! You better explain yourself now!" May hissed, finally snatching her wrist from my hand.

I crossed my arms over my chest indifferently and began to walk down the hallway. "He was testing my nerves and I snapped. That's all." I stated simply while rounding a corner.

Mayumi was right behind me. "You didn't need to knee him in his family jewels though! That was over the top."

"Well, sorry I didn't just accept it and sit there blushing like some lovesick puppy!" I retorted while shielding my eyes from the sunlight. We were now walking down a hallway that had a lot of windows. Damn this school and it's overly extravagant windows.

"What's that supposed to mean?" May asked bitterly now walking besides me. Her arms also crossed over her chest.

I stopped walking and looked directly at her. "I saw you when you were with the baka's brother. You were just absorbing it all, falling right into their trap." I turned back and continued walking.

I didn't get far before I was stopped by her hand gripping my shoulder, turning me back around to face her. May's blue eyes were wide and filled with confusion. "What are you talking about." All traces of her anger were gone, leaving behind only her naivete and innocence.

*****Sigh*** **I smiled at her. It was impossible to stay mad at someone like May. "Nothing, nothing. Just forget I even said it."

"Bu-" She was interrupted by the school bell which was quickly followed by a torrent of students exiting their classes. As soon as the doors opened we were engulfed by the loud crowd, which ended up taking us to the front of the school and finally out of the building.

We had no choice but to follow or else we'd probably be trampled to death. Not that I'd ever let that happen but still, I'd rather avoid having to break someones limbs and face in an uncontrollable wrath because they accidentally crushed my sister. When they finally stopped, I took May's hand and led her out of the crowd and into a more secluded, shady area.

She looked baffled. "What! Th- the school day is...over?"

I frowned but there was cold amusement in my voice. "Yup, and you can thank the Host Club." I didn't really care that we had gotten through our first day of school without going to a single class because school wasn't really my forte anyway.

But May cared, she cared a lot. Maybe blaming the Host Club would get her to resent them and make her never want to go back. _Sigh, _no that wouldn't work, she wasn't the type to hold a grudge so that was out of the question. I had been watching limo after limo pull up to pick up students before I turned back to my worried twin.

"Oh no! We missed our first day, all of our classes!What am I gonna- what are we gonna... no,no, No!"

"Uhh, May?" I asked carefully. She didn't hear me.

"This just isn't good... No! It won't do at all! At al-... WAIT!.. I know," She smiled looking like a lunatic. I was starting to find her rant hilarious.

"Maybe if we just tell them that we got lost... and, and that we got held up in some crazy mix-match of confusion... then maybe, just maybe... no, No! It won't work! They''ll just think we're crazy. Then we'll never be able to continue school here... ANYWHERE! Then we'll be forced to_"

I turned away from May about to laugh at her sudden outbreak when I noticed a particular, glittery silver limo pull up. In addition to it's nearly blinding shine, the limo also had thick purple swirl designs going along the sides and the top. It looked like a giant toy. It didn't take long before everyone was staring at it and talking about it.

Surprisingly most of the girls actually liked the way the limo looked. I thought it was a big fucking eye-sore. I mean who would ride in such a flamboyant thing. It was just so ug-. My train of thought suddenly crashed, burst into flame, and exploded when I realized that the limo had Aunt Yukari's name written all over it. _Theoretically of course._

No that crazy woman, she wouldn't! Oh, but she did! I watched in horror as our limo driver from this morning stepped out and waved at us. Dammit Auntie!

Some of of the girls turned to look at us, and of course their analyzing stares were followed by the sound of whispers. Great just what I need, rumors! I turned back to May who was still talking to herself comically.

"-and if we can't get the job at that gas station then...THEN, we'll be forced into prosti-nnsj!"Wait what! Was she about to say _prostitution_? I had quickly covered her mouth with my hand to end her mindless blubbering and gain her attention.

"May, *sigh***, **first off I just want to say, What the fuck? Where in the hell are you getting these scenarios from? That's never gonna happen. I promise." I paused to make sure she understood that everything was going to be fine. She looked me in the eye before nodding and snapping out of that weird state.

Actually, it wasn't completely unusual for her to get worked into that 'doom and gloom' state. It was almost her equivalent of my violent 'act now ask questions later' state. Well, except that I was hotheaded and quick tempered meaning that I got violent much more often then she ever starts to act weird like that. I tried to tell her once that if people saw her doing that, they'd think she was schizophrenic. But anyway-

"Two, tomorrow we're just gonna tell the teachers that we got lost and couldn't find our way around. Besides, today was more of orientation type day for us anyway. That means that for today only, going to classes is optional so we won't be penalized. Got that?" She nodded again.

"Good, and three is, Do you see Barbie's limo over there?" I said gesturing toward the silver vehicle. Another nod.

"Well that, _horrible,_ atrocity is our ride home which means its time to go." When I removed my hand from my sister's mouth, she began to laugh hysterically at how much I expressed my displeasure of the vehicle.

I grabbed my sister's hand and pulled her through the crowd, towards the limo whilst she continued to laugh. Sure yack it up now but you'll be crying about it later.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Misses, we have arrived." Came the monotonous voice of the limo driver.

I looked up from the window of the limo a little surprised. When had we stopped? May was getting out of the vehicle which was being held open by the dull sounding driver. I had been staring out the window replaying the scene in the Host Club over again. A permanent self-satisfied grin had planted itself on my face.

Finally, I followed May out of the limo where some maids were waiting to take our school bags for us. I don't know why Aunty thought it was necessary to have the maids do it. I mean, it's not like we're crippled or something.

I looked up to behold the huge, tan mansion that was our home before following my sister inside. We were greeted by the loud sing-songy voice that belonged to the one. Aunt Yukari.

"~Hello girls~." She sang, appearing out of nowhere in a bright, neon green dress. It was poofy and had a lot of yellow tufts on it. Great, first the limo now she's was trying to blind me with her attire. Looks like I'll have to murder yet another dress.

"Hi, Aunty!" May said giving her a hug.

"Aunty, what did you do to our limo?" I asked in impatiently.

She turned toward me, beaming. "You like it? It was inspired by something I saw on TV and I thought it would look great!" Did you happen to see an advertisement for Toys R Us?

"Oh, I just love it Aunty." I said in the same dull voice the limo driver had used. I could learn some things from him.

My sarcasm was of course wasted on her because she didn't let anything bring her down.

"I'm glad you like it. Oh and-" She stopped mid sentence and did a twirl, her overly poofy dress flowing in the air around her. "~~_How was your dayyy~~!"_She sung loudly. Her gray eyes twinkling, contrasting her bowl-cut orange hair. And now she's trying to make me deaf with repulsive singing.

It's not like her voice sounded like she had a trumpet stuck in her throat or something. It's just she was always so energetic and cheery _and loud. _Its was just too much for someone like me.

"Our day was..." May paused, unable to find a word to describe it.

"_Interesting_." I cut in, as I began to make my way upstairs. More like a pain in the ass. May sent me a relieved smile, before following me upstairs.

"We'll see you at dinner, Aunty!" she called before we both disappeared from view.

"OK." She said suddenly changing her voice back to normal. _Sigh. _Sometimes I wondered about that woman.

I opened one of the many doors that were in the hallway, this one led to me and May's shared bedroom. As I walked into the room, I kicked my shoes off , scattering them every which-way uncaring before falling backwards onto my bed. A content smile on my face as I closed my eyes. Now I could finally relax. Yup, no freaks here!

"Chi! Don't be a pig. Get your shoes off the floor." May called, immediately killing the solace.

I sighed then sat up and watched as she plopped down on her bed and took out a book.

"May, have I ever told you that you nag like a lonely housewife?"

She looked up at me and gave me her signature pout.

"Why do I even bother?" she said exasperatedly before sighing.

"What was that? Aww how sweet! I love you too, sis."

"That's not what I said!" Came her slightly annoyed but good humored response.

I ignored her and glanced around our large room. My bed rested against one wall on one side of the room and May's was on the opposite side. Both heads of our beds were on the same wall which was parallel to the door. In the generous space on the wall between our beds was a very grand window/sliding glass door that led out onto a balcony, giving us a spectacular view of the garden.( It may sound nice but I thought it let in way too much damn light in the mornings!)

Near the door was a large desk that we... I mean May uses to do her homework. Our room's color theme was light and dark purple because those were our favorite colors. (May's was a light lavender color while mines was more like a deep plum purple.) On the right side of the room was a door that led to our large walk in closet and on the left side was a door that led to our bathroom.

It was decorative and nice yet comfortable and not too flashy.

"Where are you going?" She asked as I opened the door that led back out to the hallway.

"To see Uncle Ben." I said casually.

"Oh, OK." She said just before I walked out the door.

I turned right and went straight down the hallway until I stood at it's end. An enormous double crème colored door awaited me.

Uncle Ben was American. When he was a commoner he'd come all the way to Japan to meet this beautiful, jaw dropping supermodel he'd seen on TV when he used to work for a modeling agency. (_not as a model_). After working together and going on many tours around the world, with time, that rich and beautiful supermodel fell in love with him.

When it was time for him to go back to America she wooed him into staying with her. Eventually they got married and that was that. Well actually, that was little over twenty years ago and that super rich and beautiful super model had been my crazy Aunt Yukari.

I placed my hand on the door and opened it slowly.

I loved my Uncle Ben dearly. He was actually more like a father to me and May than an Uncle. In return he'd also considered us his kids but, he seemed to share a special bond with me that even May didn't have with him. As a little girl, Whenever I would come home angry or crying from getting into fights at school and the constant scoldings from teachers, he was always there to make me smile with his jokes. He was also one of the very few people in this world other than Mayumi who accepted and loved me just the way I was.

I could feel a warm smile settle on my face as I remembered once when I was younger, Aunt Yukari had made me and May wear ridiculously expensive and beautiful formal dresses for a special occasion she was holding here. (might I add that those dresses were itchy as hell!) She simply wanted May and I to wonder around the ballroom looking as pretty, polite, and well mannered as we could while adults came around to talk to us. Me being ordered to act polite and mannerly while snotty stranger's walked around being snobbish? You could already tell that wasn't gonna happen.

May was doing well, maybe even enjoying the attention, but I hated it. The whole thing was boring as hell and the damn tights under the dress kept rising up my bum, giving me a HUGE wedgie. When the boredom started to become as painful as the wedgie, I snuck outside to relieve myself of it.

Unfortunately I had forgotten that it had rained the day before and as I walked through the garden, I tripped and fell face first into a puddle. A puddle of mud. Being the troublesome kid I was, instead of going back in and admitting my mistake to Aunty, I started splashing in the mud because strangely enough it relieved the itchiness of the dress.

As the minutes went by and I became filthier and filthier by the second, my absence became known. When I heard Aunty's, May's, and Uncle's voices calling my name I got scared and tried to find a place to hide. Somehow, the garden distorted the direction the sound came from and what do you know? I ended up running straight into Uncle Ben.

His white suit changed brown with mud the instant I collided with him. Uh oh. They all turned to me, Aunty was fuming, and within good reason. I was covered head to toe in mud and now I had wrecked Uncle's France-imported suit.

"CHIAKI! Look at you! Your dress is ruined!" Flames raged dramatically in her eyes.

I chanced a look at May. She could only offer her sympathy in this situation.

I looked up at Uncle half expecting him to yell too.

"Aww Kiddo," He said sweeping me up in his arms (that was his special nickname for me and me only), "you weren't suppose to start without me!" He began to tickle me playfully causing me to laugh and squirm, getting even more mud on him.

"BENJAMIN!" He paused and looked back up at his furious wife.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Why are you indulging in her childish behavior!" She yelled.

"Kari, she's just a kid."

"Ugh...!" She groaned stomping away angrily.

Mayumi looked up at us and winked then ran after her to try and help the situation.

"I'm sorry, Uncle. Now, because of me, Aunty is mad at you." Instead of replying, he took the sleeve of his shirt and dried my face with it. I looked up into his blue eyes which were twinkling with amusement.

"Don't worry about it, she'll get over it quickly and return back to her normal self after the dinner party is over. You know how seriously she treats these things." I smiled up at him before a mischievous look crossed his face and he smiled too.

"Now, where did you find that mud puddle?"

It took two whole hours before the maids were finally able to clean all the mud out of my hair that night. Uncle remained the champion of Mud Wars.

Once the door fully opened, my nostalgic smile fell. Tears growing in the corner of my eyes.

"_What's wrong, Kiddo?_" Say's Uncle Ben in his heavy American accent, seated in his favorite chair. He was the stereotypical American, blonde hair and blue eyes. I shake my head stubbornly. Uncle put's down the newspaper he'd been reading and bends down to pick me up, placing me on his lap.

"Sure you don't won't to tell me?" But he already knows whats wrong with just one glance. I nod.

"You know I will always be here for you, right?"I look into his eyes and I nod again, suddenly forgetting what I was upset about in the first place.

"Good, now how 'bout two scoops of chocolate ice cream on a waffle cone with rainbow sprinkles and marshmallow bits?" He said grinning. My favorite.

"From the commoner's shop in the mall?"

"You know it." He replied standing and pulling me on his back for a piggyback ride.

"_Yay! Let's go!" _

I could always count on Uncle to make me smile. But as soon as it came, the warm memory faded, leaving me in the cool dark room I started off in.

"Hey, Uncle." I said softly, walking farther into the room before getting on my knees before him- now an enormous golden case with a portrait of him inside. At the base stood a golden table with two large creme colored candles near is edges and four smaller ones ranged in the center by size. I took my time lighting each one. Pausing for a couple minutes with my eyes closed before I continued.

I suddenly remembered the item I kept with me at all times. Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out a custom made red, 5 inch pocket knife. Engraved in it's side in white fancy lettering was the name _Benjamin. _I smiled fondly at the object before pushing down and turning the metal cap on the base causing a light clicking sound as the blade flicked out.

This was my most prized material possession. I smiled proudly as the orange candle light glinted off the 4 inch steel blade, making it luminescent. Every night before bed I would clean and polish it regardless of whether I used it or not. I did this out of respect and because polishing it makes it shine brightly which made it look Kick Ass 24/7!

I looked back up at Uncle Ben's smiling portrait. The pocket knife had been a gift from his father to him. And since he couldn't have kids of his own (Aunty had a medical condition that sadly, made it impossible for her to have any) and I was practically his daughter, he'd passed it down to me saying 'it would always protect me' a couple weeks before he was shot and killed two years ago.

"I'll see you later Uncle." I said before sliding the pocket knife back into my pocket and rising to a stand. Usually when I came to see Uncle Ben, I talked a little bit more but for some reason, I just didn't have the energy today and being sad zapped my energy.

Besides...-I turned toward the other side of the room.- I still have to see my Mom.

* * *

**A/N: Hi you guys! Thanks for reading. I have to admit that I wasn't really feeling this chapter too much, especially towards the end. I wasn't sure how to proceed with it and that's what I ended up coming with. Srry if you didn't like it. Anyway, please leave a review regardless. (and for those of you that read and like the story but aren't reviewing, plzz do! it'd help me out alot.) Remember, reviewing motivates me to upload new chaps soo... yeah!**

**Oh, and shout out to _Kirorokat_ and _mythologyfreakgirl_ for being my very first reviewers! Thx! **


	4. This Means War!

**Disclaimer: You already beeping know I don't own Ouran.**

A/N: Hi you guys! I know... it's been awhile sorry about that. But anyway, here's chapter four!

* * *

The Isugai Twins

Chapter Four

'**SUZUME ISUGAI KILLED IN A CAR ACCIDENT!'**

**'THE GREAT SUZUME ISUGAI DIES AT THE YOUNG AGE OF 27!'**

**'ISUGAI, SUZUME IS FOUND DEAD WITH A BLADE OF GLASS THROUGH CHEST!'**

Those were just some of the newspaper headlines published on the day my mother died.

I was once again looking through the old newspapers that sat inside of a thin box that was kept behind the golden case that was my mother. It was just across the room from Uncle Ben's. They were the same except her's of course was dedicated to her, with a portrait of my mother inside the glass.

She was smiling. She was always smiling. In her life, in the portrait, in Heaven. I smiled back up at her. She had looked just like May... well I guess I should say, May looked like _her. _Same hair, same eyes, same smile. Even had similar personalities. I had loved my mother very much.

I frowned looking back down at the old newspapers that would haunt my life forever. Each one of them sent chills down my spine, especially the last one.

_**'ISUGAI, SUZUME IS FOUND DEAD WITH A BLADE OF GLASS THROUGH CHEST!'**_

_**Honshu Happenings**_

_Loving Wife, Caring Mother of two, and Aspiring Actress, Suzume Isugai was found dead this morning when her car veered off the road and collided with a tree. She was pronounced dead at the scene. The cause of her death may not have immediately been the collision with the tree, but when a six inch long 2 inch wide blade of glass was found embedded in her chest, piercing through her heart as a result. Offici-_

I was forced to stop when my trembling hands made it impossible to read with the words moving all over the damn place. It was the same uncontrollable reaction I got when I read this very same article ten years ago when I was five. The very same day she died.

_'The cause of her death may not have immediately been the collision with the tree, but when a six inch long 2 inch wide blade of glass was found embedded in her chest, piercing through her heart as a result' _… Those words shook me to my very core... Every. Single. Time.

I know I'll never get over it. I'll never forget. Anyone who read the article would think 'Killed by a blade of glass? How tragic.' Anyone who read the article _would be wrong._

I can't even count how manytimes I wished- no, _yearned_ for it to be as simple as that. Then maybe I would finally be able to live a normal life like May. But, I knew something she didn't, saw something she didn't, something I _shouldn't_. Something I could never bring myself to tell her.

It was that -Wait... What was that? I froze when I felt something wet soak through my pants to my skin...Nothing. Then I felt it again. Looking down I saw that there were two small, dark spots on my jeans. What the-? Then there was another and another and... my eyes got blurry. No, there's no way!

I refused to believe it! But, it became impossible to ignore. I was crying.

Dammit Chiaki, you are **not **a baby! Therefore, you **will not **cry like one!

But, my body wasn't listening. The tears kept coming to the point where they began to drown out the fire of my rage. I _hated _crying; it made me feel pathetic. However, I was also surprised, it's been a long time since I cried for her. Why now?

This is bad. I want to stop. I need a distraction, Think!... "Uhh,...~ Fighting evil by moonlight. Winning love by daylight! Never Running From A Real Fight! **SHE IS THE ONE NAMED **_**SAILOR MOON!~" **_I sung, my voice escalating unnecessarily throughout it until I was basically yelling at the end_**. **_And with that I made myself laugh and the crying stopped.

Ahh, you can't go wrong with the classics. That was the SHIT way back when May and I used to wa-

"_**~Dinner Time!~**_" Came Aunty's loud ass voice, abruptly interrupting my random reminiscence. I swear I could feel my skull vibrating.

I said goodbye to Mom, wiped away my tears, and left the room, closing the door behind me.

"**GOODMORNING CHI!**" Was all I heard before a body crashed on my bed and into my gut.

My eyes shot open. For a brief moment I saw Mayumi, still in her pj's, smiling triumphantly down at me from on top of my stomach. Then my eyes shut tight when blaring sunlight filtered into them. Shit! I thought I told her to keep the fucking curtains closed! Great, now I'm blind.

"Wake up sleeping beauty! We have to go to school." She had my hands pinned next to my head to keep me from throwing her butt right on the floor... again."Hey! Are you going back to sleep?" * Ignored * "Chi?" * Silence * "Chi-a-ki."

With my eyes still closed I frowned. "Oh, I'm up. Nothing wakes a person up more than a three hundred pound mass pressing down on their innards, driving air from their lungs and making it impossible for them to breathe."

I heard her gasp in obvious offense and I knew she was pouting. "I do not weigh three-hundred pounds!"

" -Let alone the loud, high pitched, and squeaky voice reverberating through your ear drums." I continued.

"And my voice is not loud, high pitched, or squeaky!"

"Nag."

"I am not nagging!"

"Nag Nag."

"Your being very childish right now Chiaki!"

"Nag Nag _Nag_ Nag Nag."

"Ugh." She grunted as she got off me.

"~Hallelujah~" I sang when she finally removed herself, knowing it would piss her off.

" You're so mean. I honestly don't know why I put up with you."

Slowly I sat up and finally opened my eyes. I glanced at her as she pouted back at me with her arms crossed. I stretched casually before letting a smirk take its place on my face.

"You're so easy. I honestly don't know why you give me the satisfaction."

There was a pause. I looked victoriously back up at her and stood. She gave me a blankly frustrated stare before she continued, suddenly a grin appearing on her face.

"Well, then you can find satisfaction with this too." Before I knew it she had produced a brand new uniform wrapped in plastic from behind her back and pushed it into my face.

I stared at it for a while. The yellowness, the poofiness, the _horror! _My brain was practically self destructing from within at the thought of wearing the horrendous object before me.

I sighed before I responded, my voice coming out bleak and smooth. "Fuck. That."

May put down the dress and gave me a puppy dog look, her bottom lip jutting out. "But Chiiiii! Aunty really, really wants you to wear it!"

I mirrored her puppy dog look and copied her voice. "But Mayyyyy! I really, really want to obliterate it. Do you want it to end up like the last one?"

She looked sad for a moment at my refusal then she had an adorable light bulb moment. "Ah hah! So you admit to destroying the first dress!"

I smiled at her, she was just so cute sometimes, before retrieving something from underneath my bed. I held it in front of her face and she gasp before pointing accusingly at me.

"You murderer!" She screeched sounding terrified. In my hand was a large zip-lock bag. In the large zip-lock bag was ashes. The ashes were remains. Remains of the first Ouran Academy female uniform to dare present itself before my eyes. On the bag in permanent black marker was _R.I.P Monstrosity. _The _P _stood for _Pieces. _

I laughed. I'd keep this little … _souvenir_ , for memories.

May sighed suddenly seeming tired. " I give up." She said exasperatedly before tossing the dress on her bed.

"Aww, but the fun was just starting." I whined.

"You're impossible, you know that?" She said smiling. Before I could reply she continued. "Well, I'm going to see Mom and Uncle." she said before walking out of the room.

I forgot that it was _her _routine to see them before school in the morning while mines was after school at night. When May went she always smiled and talked to them about how her day was. It was only when the anniversary of their deaths came around that she cried.

Whenever she was sad or upset, May would tell Uncle and Mom about it then try to hide it from everyone else because she didn't want them to worry. So cute! But, she can't hide her emotions from me because I can read her like a book. Yup! I know my twin like the back of my hand! - OK wait, that sounded weird. But anyway.

I went in the bathroom and examined myself before deciding to make a change to my hair. I combed the the top half of my hair back before putting it into a small ponytail while the rest continued to hang freely. (**A/N : you know, one of those half ponytail things?**) A small change but a change nonetheless.

"And you call _me_ childish." I said snickering as I watched my overly excited sister bounce in place.

She turned to look at me with a large bright smile on her face, her eyes twinkling with mirth. "Isn't this great!? We'll be learning from the best Japan has to offer not to mention we'll meet a lot of new people and make new friends!" You mean _you _will make new friends. I corrected silently.

We were back at Ouran, Yippee, outside of our new classroom waiting for the teacher to come and introduce us to the class. I stared impatiently up at the door before glancing at my anxious twin from the corner of my eyes. This teacher really needs to hurry the hell up before she explodes.

As if my thoughts could be heard, the door slid open and a friendly woman beckoned us inside. _About damn time!_ I stepped past her and May followed close behind, I could practically _feel _her excitement. Up until that point, I could hear hushed whispers flowing through the class, now there was * and pause for dramatic affect * Silence.

The lady closed the door behind us and guided us to the front of the room. I didn't bother looking up to survey my surroundings or the people in it. It wasn't because I was shy or anything I just felt that if I showed too much interest then a few brave souls might dare approach me to seek out friendship. Or _business._ I thought bitterly. People can't be trusted.

For a moment if felt like all the students in the class were holding their breath in anticipation as they stared at us. I saw May smile shyly at the attention before glancing down at her feet. The tension was thick and it was pissing. me. off.

... * Silence * ….

"Are we gonna stand here all day or what?" I asked impatiently with my arms crossed over my chest as I glared at the teacher. I could already tell she was gonna be one of those overly smiley, scatterbrained typed teachers.

Quiet whispers immediately ensued at my outburst. Sigh. And this is why I don't make friends.

My demand seemed to be a slap in the face for the teacher who immediately came back to life. "Oh right! I'm sorry." She said smiling apologetically with a slight blush of embarrassment on her face before she turned to address the class.

She cleared her throat silencing the whispers. " Today I'd like to welcome sisters, Mayumi and Chiaki Isugai, Ouran's newest students." My future classmates remained silent as they continued to stare at us like a bunch of hungry cannibals. Sigh.

" I hope that you will help these new twins should they need it and welcome them warmly to our lovely school." _Twins. _Now she's done it. I thought in annoyance as the class once again erupted into hushed whispers. I could already guess what they were saying. '_Twins? Twins! Omehgorsh ! * explodes *' _Actually, that wouldn't be so bad.

The teacher turned to us. " My name is Mrs. Kotoku. I will be your new English teacher." May nodded smiling. I couldn't care less and was barely paying attention to anything she'd said.

"You may now take your new seats in front of Hikaru and Kaoru." I forgot how to breathe.

I actually choked on my own saliva. May gave me a look of concern but I didn't notice. All of my attention was now focused completely on the teacher because what she had said demanded it. Those names were eerily familiar.

I looked up at her in denial. There is no fucking way I just heard what I think I heard! " E-excuse me? Can you repeat that?" I asked rigidly.

Mrs. Kotoku suddenly looked confused. " I said you may take your seats in front of Hikaru and Kaoru?" Came her uncertain reply. My body suddenly froze and everything was still. "Over there." she said gesturing to some area of the class.

I dared to turn my head in the direction she pointed at...Asdf... Holy Fuck.

I saw none other than Thing One and Thing Two waving at us. Thing Two was smiling warmly at Mayumi while * gulp * Thing One was giving me the most evil, most deviant smirk I've ever seen. His gold eyes bored into mine. I could see a flash of anger in his eyes before it was replaced with something else and his smile widened. No not the Cheshire Cat grin! That was the look I had when I decided to fuck up people's lives! He was out for revenge. I suddenly had a sinking feeling in my stomach. This wouldn't end well.

Then _I_ got mad and it completely dismissed my sudden fear. May was already heading toward the seat in front of Kaoru, a rosy blush on her face. Damn. That left me with _him._ I began to approach my seat. Upset because of two reasons, 1: What the hell was this fear? I'm not scared of him! I say '_Bring it, Bitch!' _and 2: Why in thee Fuck does out of all these motherfucking classes does it have to be _Theirs_?/! I mean there has to be _**at least**_ twenty other classes I could have been assigned to but nooooo! It just had to be Fuckity One's and Fuckity Two's.

I sat down without even looking at him. The class started and all seemed normal. I exhaled. Maybe I was overexage-

I was distracted when warm breath tickled my ear. "Let the games begin." Came Thing One's chilling voice; I was frozen again. Even worse, a blush had the audacity to appear on my face. ….. Shit.

In contrast to how I felt and Thing One's ominous words, the rest of the day went by smoothly and normally. I managed to avoid all the other host club members and I didn't bother to socialize positively with anyone. I thought everything was going along well. But, of course, all good things must come to an end.

May and I had just walked into the classroom the next day. It was still homeroom and Mrs. Kotoku hadn't started class yet so everyone was talking. The first thing I noticed was Haruhi. She definitely wasn't there yesterday. She was seated beside Thing Two who had just noticed our arrival, or more particularly May's arrival and had perked up. Aww how cute! He actually thought he had a chance of getting at May. Well, Fuck. That. I'd have to have little chat with him at some point.

My twin, fortunately hadn't noticed and proceeded to greet Haruhi. I didn't really like the idea of getting involved with _any _of the hosts but Haruhi was the only one that seemed even remotely normal. So, I joined May.

We talked for a bit before Mrs. Kotoku announced that class would be starting. I headed for my seat and suddenly my sinking feeling was reborn. The startling thing about it was that it was stronger than it was yesterday.

Instinctively I glanced at Thing One for any sign of mischief or being up to no good but he wasn't even paying attention. In fact, he looked bored... Hmm, so why do I have this feeling.

I sat down at my desk. And a loud creaking sound immediately emitted from the object. Before I realized what was happening, it was already too late. Shit. Was my only thought when time resumed. As soon as my butt hit the chair, it collapsed.

All I heard was** CRASH! **Then everything went silent. When I opened my eyes I realized I was still _in _the desk but the supports that kept it up were gone which meant I was now on the ground. Pieces of the chair were sprawled out across the floor.

I was just staring blankly ahead. My right eyebrow twitching irritably with my mouth slightly open. Someone's been fuckin' with my seat. I heard May gasp. "Chi!"

Then the room erupted into laughter. I shot up from the debris and automatically turned angrily toward Thing One. Everyone in the room was laughing except for May, Haruhi, and _him. _He was simply smirking but his eyes conveyed much more.

"You!" My wrath controlled my every movement but I was blushing in embarrassment. I grabbed his collar in both my hands and pulled him up but his expression didn't falter. He continued to smirk. Just asking for me to beat his ass.

"Oh my goodness! Miss Isugai are you alright?!" Hollered Mrs. Kotoku from right behind me. "I need to take you to the nurse! You could be injured!" She began to try to pull me off of Thing One.

"This means war!" I yelled glaring at the bastard as Mrs. Kotoku finally pried me away from him claiming I needed immediate medical attention even though I was obviously fine. Why did she suddenly posses the strength of Hercules?

His smirk only grew and his eyes darkened devilishly in acceptance of my challenge. This. Fucker. Here. I could only _wish _that my teacher wasn't so strong then maybe, my hands could be around his stupid, scrawny, little neck.

The Cheshire Cat look was the last thing that I saw before my teacher dragged me out of the room and to the nurse. My whole existence suddenly burned with determination. I _would _get my revenge even if it killed me. Operation Retaliation commence!

* * *

**A/N: I just want to say OUY KNAHT (thank you backwards ;) to all the people who have read my story so far. I really apreciate it! Anyway, How did you like the chapter? I thought the ending came out a little weird. Srry about that... Btw I'll try to update soon. Soo, Bye. Remember to Review!**

**~See ya Space Cowboy ~ (u probably won't get that reference, but anyway...) **


	5. Operation Retaliation

Duhclaimer: I don't own Ouran, obviously.

A/N:Oh my gosh. I know alot of you out there probably want to shoot me for not updating in 2 bleeping months but first, just let me say I'm so, so, so, so, so (x 100) sorry! There is no excuse for making you wait this long... I'm just so sorry! I hope you can forgive me. However, as my punishment, I shall give you all a gift! (Read the bottom!)

* * *

Chapter Five

_'Dear Tono,_

_So far I haven't said anything to you about the way I've been feeling, but I'm afraid I can't keep it up any longer. I thought that if I just ignored my feelings about you then maybe my emotions would eventually go away. But, I was wrong. Seeing you with Haruhi, I'm so jealous. It's only made the way I feel about you that much stronger, so strong it hurts when I see you with her. I'm sorry. But I just can't go on ignoring my aching heart anymore. _

_The way you smile at her, I want you to smile at me like that too. So... Tamaki, I just want you to know, I love you. I love you with a passion that burns hotter than the sun. And I've felt this way about you for some time now so, please... tell me you feel the same.'_

Oh, Chiaki you evil girl you. When Tamaki reads this, he'll have a fit! I smiled maniacally at myself from the desk in me and May's shared room.

I turned around in the swivel chair and glanced back at the alarm clock on the night stand beside my bed. 6:47 a.m. I then turned more toward the left of the room to May's sleeping form to make sure she was still asleep. Clear. Turning back around, I looked down at the page on the desk again. The light from the lamp and the weak first rays of sunlight only managed to dimly light the room making it a little difficult to read.

So... the fuck was I doing up at this time of the morning? Oh right, so after that ginger headed fucktard's little stunt the other day, Operation Retaliation began. So I thought 'how the hell should I pay him back?' And, this little love letter to the Airhead King was my solution.

Definitely not my best work but, it'll do for now. I picked up my pen and added _'With much love, Hikaru' _to the end.

I even went as far as to steal one of his homework assignments just so I could copy his handwriting and match his signature. I grinned. Not only did I get something that would allow me to mimic his handwriting so that he wouldn't be able to deny the letter, he also got in trouble for not handing in his work, and I got _his _credit for the homework I didn't bother to do!

It was a win, win, WIN situation. Teehee, Fuck you Hikaru! I remembered his shocked face when our strict history teacher came around the class to collect our work and he couldn't find it. The teacher stuck him with detention(which was kinda ridiculous but I didn't care)! Poor little bastard was pissed, and it looked like he'd worked hard on it too! Oh well. You play with fire, you're gonna get burned.

I folded the note up and wrote _'To Tamaki' _on the front. Hmm... It needs a little something.. But, what?...I could feel a sadistic grin cross my face when a devious thought entered my mind. Perfect.

I left the room with the letter in hand and headed for the computer in Aunty's office.

When I returned about twenty minutes later, May was just waking up. She looked up at me and I couldn't help smile warmly at her. Her hair was in complete disarray, eyes were still a little droopy and unfocused, and she could only return my smile with a lopsided, tired looking grimace. Kawaii!

My twin yawned and stretched her arms, suddenly seeming more awake afterward. She checked the time before returning my gaze with slight surprise.

"You must be an imposter because there's no way the Chi I know would ever wake up in the morning without me having to jump her." I grinned.

"Is there something so wrong with me wanting to get up a little earlier to make it easier on my dear old darling sister?" I asked with an angelic voice.

I received a crude expression. "Mmm, hmm." She then grumbled something under her breath. It sounded something like 'Then go die'. Wait what? Or maybe it was 'When pigs fly'?... Um yeah I'm going with that.

"So," She said standing up. "You gonna tell me what's that you've got in your hand?" May was staring at the small object I had walked back into the room with, I tightened my grasp on it remembering my devious plot.

I smiled mischievously. "Oh, you'll find out about it soon enough, _dear sister._"

She rolled her eyes and gave me a look I knew all too well. Translation: _I don't even wanna know. _

But that was just too bad because by the end of the day, the **whole** school most likely would know.

XXXXXXXXXX

I looked up as the lunch bell rang. After lunch clubs would be starting. Perfect.

I turned just in time to see thing one and two exit the class arm and arm but just before they disappeared from view thing two turned and sent my sister a dream boy smile. I glanced her way to see her smile shyly back at the teen, a slight blush lightly coating her cheeks. Oh, yeah. I'm definitely going to have to remind myself to have nice little talk with him.

Then an unusual feeling of uneasiness overwhelmed me when I looked back at May. She was now surrounded by three of our classmates. I immediately recognized them as her new friends. Yup, only her fourth day here and she was pretty popular with all the boys and girls alike.

But, why hadn't I noticed this earlier... Before I could continue to ponder the subject, May's voice caught my attention.

"Chi we're gonna get lunch, you coming?" I looked up at her warm smiling face then to her group of new friends. They looked... uneasy to say the least. Eh. I was used to her friends (actually people in general) not wanting to hang around me. Before May noticed I glared at them. And as I expected, they shrank back, suddenly afraid.

Hmm, it would seem I was already getting a reputation at this school as well, of course not a good one though.

I smiled warmly at my naive sister who had missed the exchange completely. "Nah, I'll catch you later." She gave me a suspicious stare.

"What? Don't you trust me?" I asked angelically while blinking my eyes slowly.

She sighed and proceeded to walk out the door with her friends who looked happy to get the hell out. May stopped just outside of the door and gave me a warning glance. "Look, whatever you're gonna do, just don't get caught, OK?"

"Aww, your concern moves me but, did you forget just _who _exactly you were talking too?" I asked, my voice unintentionally coming out smooth and mysterious. Lets just say it was very, _very _unusual for me to get caught doing bad shit.

May shook her head in amusement before exiting the classroom the other girls close behind her.

I bent down and removed the small white envelope that contained the fake love letter and the extra measure of deviance from my bag. Time to get to work.

I exited the empty classroom and made my way upstairs. Left turn, right turn, then straight to the middle of one long ass hallway and I was there. The place that started it all. I quickly glanced down both ends of the hall to make sure no one saw me before I gingerly placed a hand on one of the giant brown doors that led to the host club room.

I'd had mixed feelings about coming back to this hellhole. I mean for the past couple of days I'd successfully managed to avoid the hosts, well except for the twins and Haruhi but I didn't really talk to Haruhi or thing two but... thing one? Well, he was the reason I was here.

I slowly and carefully pushed the door open to reveal an empty dim room. I stepped in and with one last glance around the hall to make sure no one was watching, I closed the door then surveyed the silent room. Good. It was as I anticipated, the hosts were out eating lunch. That or whoring themselves out to a bunch of hopeless, pathetic, hormonally imbalanced girls who would probably kill for them. The usual.

Hmm, but now it's a little too quiet... I know! Cue the Mission Impossible theme song!... Dun dun dundun!... Too much?

I quickly walked to the back of the room towards the shadows, praying that none of the hosts would suddenly feel the need to pop their head in the door.

I opened a door in the back of the room and entered silently. I wasn't exactly sure what I was looking for but I think I found it.

Da nahnah. Da nahnah!

Closing the door behind me, I switched on a light switch. Now that I could see, I realized I was in some sort of dressing room. Walking further into the room, I neared a small row of foot lockers. Each one had the name of a different host on it. When I got to Tamaki's I felt myself tingle with excitement. Here I go!

I took the small white envelope and slipped it into one of the open slots of the locker. Done.

"Mission Complete." I said happily. I could already feel the sweet joy of revenge sweeping through my veins. It was gonna be great.

I made my way back to the door that led into the main part of the club and opened it just in time to see the main doors open. Just my fucking luck! If I get caught I'm screwed.

Instinctively I pulled the door back into a tiny slit just big enough so that I could see. I watched as Tamaki burst dramatically through the door with his arms raised. Kyoya walked passed him and turned on the lights.

" Ah, another beautiful day for hosting!" He turned to the rest of the club who was still waiting outside the door. "Well gentlemen, and Haruhi, you know what to do!" He moved out the way as they filed in idly. They immediately began to set up.

Tamaki closed the door behind them and turned towards my position... Shit. He began to approach the dressing room... and, I was in the dressing room so...Shit! I quickly shut the door praying to God that the moron didn't see me.

I had my back pressed against the door. Damn! I quickly scanned the room, there really wasn't any place I could go and the blonde baka would surely burst through the door at any moment and demand to know what the hell I was doing here. Worse, I'd have to tell him about the love letter and I'd probably get suspended from this school! Dammit Chiaki, why do you let yourself get into these situations!? Now you're screwed.

I could hear his footsteps right outside the door now. Crap!... _Wait, you're Chiaki Isugai right? _Uh, yeah? _Then you don't take shit from anyone, not even the notorious Hosts of Ouran!_ That's right! _You came to this God forsaken place for a reason right?_ _**...Revenge**__. So stop being a little bitch and get your ass out there and fulfill your goddamn purpose!_ Hell yes! I'm Chiaki Isugai and I'm going screw someone over!

….Fuck me, I think I'm going crazy. But, as strange as that was, it _did _have an affect.

I'd stop quivering and was suddenly filled with adrenaline. Now that I was finally able to process relevant thoughts, I began to take control of the situation. So, as quickly as I could I turned off the lights. Now plunged in complete darkness I hastily made my way towards the left side of the room where I'd seen a bunch of clothing racks.

I wasted no time in hopping into one of the circular racks of costumes and making myself look as small as possible. I just had to hope the hosts didn't plan on wearing any kinky shit today.

No more than an instant after I had hidden myself did the so called 'King' burst through the door of the small room and cut on the light, closing the door behind him. I began to take long, slow breaths.

The blonde paused in the center of the room as if he had seen something suspicious. I held my breath. Luckily, he must have dismissed whatever it was because he continued on towards the back of the room, humming a cheerful tune. I exhaled silently.

I could hear him open his locker. Jitters of excitement went up my spine. I ended up letting my curiosity get the better of me and carefully, I pushed two costumes apart and peered through the space.

The idiot was slowly shifting through the contents of his locker when suddenly, a suspicious white envelope fell out onto the floor beside his foot. Hmm,what could that possibly be? I couldn't help the sadistic grin that took hold of my lips yet again. This was gonna be good.

I watched hungrily as Tamaki looked down at the object in surprise, his humming halted immediately.

"What's this?" He asked himself quietly as he bent down to pick up the envelope. Why don't you open it up and find out? I called. Inside my head of course.

My grin grew wider and more maniacal as he opened the envelope and removed the letter. Tamaki unfolded the paper. I watched in sheer elation as his eyes widened and his face reddened. I didn't think it was humanly possible for someone to blush so hard. Briefly I wondered if he was gonna be okay.

My concern for him, however, dissipated when he yelled in pure shock. Poor Tamaki looked utterly and completely bewildered. I could feel nothing other than the pure satisfaction of revenge starting to seep in, but the best part was still to come.

The blonde seemed to have died of shock on the inside before he cleared his throat, stuffed the letter back into the envelope, and hastily shoved the envelope into his pocket. Then Tamaki, still redder than a fire hydrant, cut off the light and hesitantly left the room.

I had to cover my mouth to keep my excited squeal from being heard. Hikaru Hitachiin , Prepare to be mind fucked!... Accomplishment for finally learning his last name!

Slowly and silently, I moved from out of my hiding spot, nearly having a heart attack when an article of clothing fell down from the top of the rack. I picked it up. It was black and leathery and...What The Fuck?! It was was nothing but a bunch of straps and two breast cups with a mini whip attached to the back! Appalled, I hurriedly through the thing back up on top of the rack. _These fucking weird ass people._

I frantically tried to push it out of my mind by pretending not to have seen it. There were more important matters to attend to so, now slightly mentally scarred, I found my way back to the door through the darkness. Carefully, I opened it up a tiny slit.

Tamaki's face was still red as hell and all of his movements were jerky and awkward. He was doing well to keep as far away from Thing One as possible. I almost blew my cover from laughing too loud when the older twin accidentally bumped into him as he was setting up.

Tamaki had to have jumped literally ten feet away from him with a squeal, steam seemingly pouring from out of his ears.

The ginger's eyes narrowed. "What's wrong with you?"

Before the rose colored Tamaki could reply, the doors opened and what had to be at least half of the female population of Ouran students milled in. Things were only getting better.

The King tried his best to straighten himself out for the girls, but he was still very twitchy. Like a vulture watches its prey, I waited anxiously in the shadows. Soon enough Tamaki would slip up. And sure enough he did.

* * *

A/N: Well, how'd you like it? Please review!

So... about that gift? Well since it's been two months (and I'd sincerely like to thank those of you who didn't give up on this story!) I decided I owe you. My gift to you is... 1 million dollars! No jk. Its really just chapter 6 but, I plan to post it either later tonight (oh and its friday) or tommorow (saturday). I know its no compensation for the wait but.. hey, it happens.

Also I was thinking on a schedule for my updates. How's 1 chapter every 2 weeks? Let me know and don't forget to review!

P.S; Sincerely from the bottom of my heart, Thank You. _~~~~thewaveringinnocence_


	6. Action-Reaction

Disclaimer: Me no own Ouran or Ouran characters.

_A/N: Hi, as promised, here's the next chapter. Right now it's literally 11:59 p:m (no joke). That's letting you know I was serious... Now, on with the story!_

* * *

The Isugai Twins

Chapter Six

"Tamaki?"..."Tamaki!"

The blonde looked up in surprise. "Wha-what?" He glanced around to see all the worried and anxious faces of his die hard fans. Suddenly remembering where he was, Tamaki perked up.

In an unusually high pitched voice, Tamaki attempted to soothe the females in his booth with his usual routine.

" Yes my young flowers?" Even all the way across the room in a dark closet through a crack in the door, I could see his face still resembled a fire truck. He was struggling to keep his composure.

A girl with short brown hair responded in a soft voice. "Well, you seemed distracted. Is there something wrong?"

Tamaki turned to her, instantaneously looking like his usual ridiculous self. He took her hand in his and stared directly into her eyes.

"I was just thinking of the way your eyes shine like a single star on a clear warm night." The girl let her hormones get the best of her and she swooned, then fainted... as did the rest of the fifteen or so girls there. The fuck is wrong With These People? I would never understand...

One of the girls (who somehow miraculously managed to survive the attack, 1 point for her!) started to fan her cherry red face claiming it was getting hot in here.

Tamaki turned to her with a charming smile. "Then I shall fetch you some water, my Lily of Chastity." …. And then the girl swooned... and fainted. Wha_...What the hell was that? I swear all of these girls have some sort of mental problems...

The blonde male made his way to a cart that adorned all sorts of sweets and beverages on its racks. He grabbed a pitcher of water. When he turned around, the already mentally off-balanced Tamaki accidentally walked into Hikaru who had gone to get the girls at his booth something.

I watched happily as the ginger was soaked with (what I hoped was) freezing cold water. The room was silent as he looked up at Tamaki with annoyance heavily coating his features. My grin threatened to rip my face open. Shit was about to go down.

Forgetting about all the female onlookers, Hikaru let his temper prevail.

"Tamaki, what the heck is wrong with you! You've been screwing up all day now look what you've gone and done!" The dripping wet twin was peeved.

Tamaki's already red face lit up even brighter. He looked like he wanted to run and hide.

Hikaru let his temper cool down. "Look," He said, his voice softening ever so slightly, "-just tell me what's gotten into you."

Tamaki, who had already been struggling to keep his lid on up until that point, finally decided to put forth what had been eating at him all day.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?!" Yes!

Thing One looked confused. " Sempai, what are you talking about?"

Tamaki pulled out the white envelope from the pocket of his blazer. "I'm talking about this!" He said waving it about dramatically. Everyone in the room was completely and utterly silent. They could only watch as the situation progressed.

"Let me see that!" Hikaru yelled as he snatched the object out of Tamaki's hand. My breaths became quick and shallow as I watched him tear open the envelope and read the letter.

His face twisted up in what seemed like both disgust, horror, and confusion. He looked up at Tamaki, an emotion I can't even describe was present on his face. Damn! If only I had some popcorn right about now. But then, I just might have choked and died from laughing as it went on.

"What the hell is this?! I didn't write this!"

Tamaki took the envelope back, looking as confused as ever. "Wha-, that's impossible! Then why does it have your name on it?!" As he was waving the envelope around, an object conspicuously slid out and fell to the floor face up and for all to see. I couldn't breathe.

The object had been my extra measure of deviance. Something that only I could think of. On the floor for everyone to see was a 'nude' picture of 'Hikaru' posing provocatively in a bunch of roses. A few extra roses had been strategically placed to cover his... you know whats.

Every single person in that room was shocked. Yes even Kyoya and even the usually stoic-faced guy, Mori was it? Everyone's eyes were wide, mouth open, breath caught. Except for me. I was dying trying to keep my laughter quiet. Shit just got real.

The blonde imbecile let the letter drop from his hand, too baffled to move. The letter slid across the floor to the group of girls who he'd previously caused to faint. The girl with the short brown hair picked it up and quietly read it aloud to the girls who surrounded her, the crowd steadily grew. Perfect, they would be the ones to spread rumors.

Everything was going along _swell._

Poor, poor, poor old Thing One was in shock in the center of it all. Revenge has never **ever **been so sweet. I felt like a fucking pothead!... No, a pothead that took cocaine, crack, and crystal meth, all at the same time.

At once the room came alive. Everyone was shouting, asking questions, and trying to talk to everyone all at one a time. It could not have been better. I watched joyously as a crowd of fanatic teen girls crashed down on Hikaru like a tsunami; asking all kinds of questions. I heard things like "Hikaru, you're gay?" and " Hikaru, are you really in love with Tamaki?" It. Was. Beautiful.

During all the chaos I decided to make my escape before I was caught so I snuck out of the closet and closed the door behind me. Then, keeping to the edge of the room in the shadows out of sight and away from everyone else, made a dash to and finally out of the door. Shutting it behind me, I hard-assed down the long hallway, made a right, then a left and back down the stairs to the front of the classroom I'd started in before I finally collapsed.

I was rolling on the floor laughing my heart out. I might have broken a blood vessel somewhere in my brain from laughing too damn hard because I suddenly had a huge ass headache. But I still couldn't stop.

I don't know how long I was there but I felt May pull me off the floor on what I assumed was her return from lunch. She kept asking what was so funny but I couldn't answer her. My head was throbbing, and my sides were aching. I still couldn't stop laughing even after I started to feel dizzy and weak...

I don't know what the fuck happened after that but I woke up in the nurse's office with a cold cloth wrapped around my head and the biggest fucking headache of all time. Yet, through all of that I had a huge grin on my face; I was the happiest pot-head I mean person in the world.

XXXXXXXXXX

The whole week was pure bliss. Everyone and I mean **everyone **knew about the letter and the picture. Yup, that's the power of teenaged girls.

Some of the rumors were hilarious. One good one I'd heard was that Hikaru had been straight but the moment he met Tamaki, he was so overwhelmed by his charming princely ways that he decided to join the gay side where he'd secretly harbored his emotions until now. I don't know who makes this crap up but I'd like to give them props for making Thing One's life even worse.

The poor ginger had been constantly harassed since day one. Every where he went the girls were asking him questions and proclaiming things that no one really gave a shit about. Randomly, a few boys would walk up to him and ask him out. I even witnessed as one groped him while he was at his locker. Hah-larious!

Thing One just couldn't catch a break! Just yesterday, another group of girls, these some of Tamaki's die hard fan girls, told him that if he broke Tamaki's heart, they'd break something of his! I almost pissed myself!

The funniest thing though, was when a group of yaoi fan girls came to him during lunch and preached to him about the joys of being homo. They had diagrams, recommendations of what lubricant to buy, and told him of the least painful positions to take it up the butt in. I lost it!

One day during class I turned to Thing One and told him that I knew of a guy that could give him a good deal on all kinds of handcuffs, whips, braces, etc; anything to satisfy his kinky needs. His face, Priceless! At that moment I mentally gave myself a high five, a pat on the back, a standing ovation, all at once for coming up with such a devious plot. Everywhere he went the poor twin was tormented. I just couldn't get enough of it!

Eventually after seeing Hikaru being put through hell once again, I had to ask myself; Am I enjoying his pain too much? After remembering the first day we met and the stunt with my chair I decided that the bastard deserved everything that was getting thrown at him.

But the one important rule I forgot to remember when it came to screwing with people was you never enjoy their pain too much because karma can be a bitch and sure enough, the next day, her period came.

XXXXXXXXXX

I was innocently sitting in geometry, the last class of the next day. As soon as the bell rang I quickly bounded out of the room happy to get the hell out 'cause that teacher was a bitch. I waited for May outside of the classroom.

When she came out, we walked down the hall together and to my astonishment she began to walk up the stairs instead of continuing right.

I called after her. "May, where are you going; the limo's this way." I gestured down the other end of the hall.

She turned to me, an angelic smile on her face. "Oh, I have to return these notes to Haruhi and thank her for letting me borrow them."

I sighed. "Can't you do that tomorrow?"

She turned and continued up the stairs. "No, she'll need them tonight."

Annoyed I decided I'd go with my sister to her destination for her protection. I knew just as she did that she would find Haruhi at the host club and there she would also find Thing T**wo. **I would be there to prevent him from finding his way to _her._

When we stopped in front of the doors that led to the host club, I replayed my escapades of last week. With a grin on my face I watched as May opened the doors and walk inside.

Honey was the first to see us and called a greeting to us from atop Mori's shoulders who simply grunted in reply. I didn't even care that he called me Chi-chan as I was busy searching out my ginger headed target.

I followed Mayumi over to Haruhi who she gave her signature warm smile while thanking her for the notes. Kyoya was at his desk watching me from the corner of his eyes while Tamaki was going over tomorrow's schedule.

I spotted Kaoru as he emerged from the back of the room. As soon as he saw May, a small smile took his lips however, when _our_ eyes contacted he sighed and walked to the opposite side of the room. Oh, how I love being me.

My smile widened when I finally caught sight of Thing One as he was setting up for the next day. I slowly approached him, making sure I didn't make a sound.

"BOO!" I yelled when I was directly behind him. I was surprised by my results. Thing One didn't even bat an eye.

He stood up straight and turned to me looking as haggard and annoyed as ever.

"What do _you_ want?" He asked impatiently.

I put my hands on my hips. "Is that how you greet your guests?"

He smirked that same dark smirk. "No, just my toys." I frowned, He just wanted an ass whooping. Which reminds me...

It was my turn to smirk. " Since we're on the subject of toys, did you find that dildo in your locker to your liking?" He frowned this time.

I continued. "No let me guess, it was too small for you? Didn't quite satisfy your hunger?"

"Do me a favor and go play in the middle of the street. Preferably on a busy 4-way street at night on a rainy day."

I smiled. " I would be delighted but first, I just wanted to tell you that I know what you should wear for your first date with Tamaki."

Thing One turned and proceeded to walk away from me. "Go. Away."

I followed. "No, no; I'm telling you it's really cute. You know that leather outfit you've got in the closet. It's nothing but a bunch of straps and cups but I'm sure it'll look great on you. Just put a paper bag over your head and bam! I guarantee you'll look like a first class hooker."

He turned around."What the heck are you talking about? We don't have anything like that in the host club."

I started to laugh. "Sure you do! It's right in there!" I said gesturing toward the closet.

Thing One stood there looking confused and I laughed harder at his face. Eventually Mayumi and the rest of the host club came over to investigate what was oh so funny. I explained the situation to them, they all grimaced, well except for Kyoya. The way the light glinted off his glasses made my skin crawl.

"May I ask you a question?" He asked calmly.

"What?" I managed to say in between laughter.

"How is it exactly that you know that that particular article of clothing is inside of our changing room?"

Awww shit.

My laughter immediately halted and I froze, a nervous smile taking my lips. Everyone who was standing around suddenly seemed more interested.

"Wha-what exactly are you talking about Kyoya-sama?"

He smirked coldly and stepped closer."The only way you could possibly know that was in the changing room was if you were in there yourself.

Instantly I knew I was fucked.

"Oh, really?" I said shakily.

"Really."

As they were all staring at me, I watched as the expressions on all of the host's (and Mayumi's) faces change as they all came to the conclusion that Kyoya was hinting. Since I was fucked, I did what every fiber in my body had screamed for me to do the first day I came here. I _**ran **_for it.

I'd made it all the way to the doors and was about to open them when two pairs of hands on either of my arms forcibly removed me from the handles. I squealed as the door was locked before me and I was pulled back into the room.

I was thinking something along the lines of ' WHYYYYYY!?'

Hmm, I'm getting the strange feeling of deja-vu.

* * *

**A/N: So, How's it going? It's been about 30 hours and guess what, I kept my promise! Yay! Anyway, Please, please, please, please, (x 1,000) review.**

**Also- here's some shoutouts.**

_**LenenaxX- Thank you so, so much for your reviews. You don't know just how happy they made me! I was smiling so hard! (hope that doesn't sound creepy) Also I like how you reviewed each chapter, please keep doing that! I loved your comments, especially the long one. (again hope that doesn't sound creepy) ^_^**_

_**mythologyfreakgirl- Thank you for reading and reviewing! I appreciate your comments! (and thanks for being one of my first reviewers)**_

_**Guest- Thank you for reviewing! Glad you like Chiaki.**_

_**liarness- Glad you like the story and I'm so sorry for not updating soon.**_

_**Adorable Reader- I'm so happy I could make you laugh and i hope I can continue to do so! (even if it does cause you pain)**_

_**Hilary- Thank you. And I do plan to continue... You know, unless my arms get chopped off or my computer explodes. God forbid!**_

_**Kirorokat- Whew, haven't heard from you in a while. I've always wanted to thank you for taking the time out of your day to be my very first reviwer. Thank you! And I know what you mean so i'll try to do my best to avoid that.**_

_**That's it so, Until next time! ~~~~~~~ thewaveringinnocence**_


	7. Consequences

Disclaimer: Let's be real, if I owned Ouran it would probably fail as an anime.

A/N:- ~Hello Everyone~! * Sings Aunt Yukari * A- Thank you for that fabulous introduction, Yukari! -You're welcome * says Aunty * A- Yeah guys. I know it's late. Let's just say I have a lot going on right now. But anyway, here it is, Please Enjoy! ;)

* * *

Chapter Seven

…...Why? Why in the Holy Fuck, couldn't I have just kept my goddamn mouth shut?!

All it took was one sentence. One sentence that ass-raped my whole plan, all of my hard work. Ugh! I would face palm the shit out of my face right now if my arms weren't currently tied to the back of a chair.

Huh? Oh right. So here I was again... _'Chiaki Isugai; the greatest mind-fucker to ever have been born', _now tied up to a chair, in a dim room full of quirky people and an angry twin sister... again. Damn, my life is Fucked-Up.

"So, what exactly were you doing in the changing room again?" I looked up at Thing Two who wore a smug grin on his face, no doubt happy at my getting caught for my getting revenge on his twin brother: whom I refused to look at for obvious reasons. No doubt _he _couldn't wait to rub my failure in my face.

The saddest thing about it; I couldn't even fight back. I'd really screwed this one up...

I sighed. " I already told you, I was just admiring the view of Ouran's _illustrious _garden from there." '_Illustrious?'_ where in the hell did that vocabulary come from?

Kyoya pushed his glasses up more, his business-like air not helping in the least. Bastard.

"Hmm, I can't quite fathom how that's possible when there are no windows in that room."

My head shot up in anger. I stared at him coldly. They were just toying with me. They knew just as well as I did what the fuck happened in the changing room. He just wanted me to say it for his own record. Him and that stupid little notebook!

"Didn't you know I had x-ray vision? No? Well of course the fuck not! I already know there were no windows in there! I mean who the fuck sneaks into a male club's changing room to admire the view?"

Kyoya stopped writing and replied in a chillingly calm voice. "There's no need to get angry with me, after all-" his voice got darker (if that's even possible) "you brought this upon yourself. The only one you can blame for this is you. Correct?"

I ignored the tiny voice in my head that whispered '_He's right you know_' because I already knew that. I was in this fucking chair being interrogated once again because of my own mistake. But, it was the knowledge of defeat versus my pride that was making me so... Bitchy for lack of a better word.

I looked straight up at Kyoya who'd resumed his writing. "Listen, you already know that I wrote the stupid letter but since you want me to come out and say it fine." I would have stood had I not been restrained to a chair... I have to wonder if they _like _tying me up or something.

"I, Chiaki Isugai, testify guilty to forging Hikaru Hitachiin's name in a fake love letter to Tamaki Suoh with the full intention of screwing with him." I said loud and proud.

Kyoya seemed more than satisfied with my declaration.

Relaxing into the chair, I continued, this time much more calmly. "Now, can't you just send me to the office and get me in detention for the next month, so I can get this over with?"

My pissed twin suddenly reminded me of her presence in the room. " A month in detention? More like three!"

I glanced to my left to see her standing next to Haruhi with her arms crossed.

"Hey, who's side are you on?"

She pouted. "It's _your_ fault, I told you not to get caught."

Before I could get into it, Kyoya opened his big ass mouth again. What he said caught my attention.

"Detention?" He looked both May and I straight in the eyes. The light glinting creepily off his glasses again. Add that to the way his voice changed and his cold demeanor and suddenly I realized the truth.. Kyoya, is the Devil!

He looked solely at me again. "You admit to forging Hikaru's name and signature, right?"

* Nod *

"Then you realize that forgery is a serious offense, illegal to be precise." _Illegal?_ I think my lungs just collapsed into my stomach.

Mayumi gasped in shock. Her voice got very.. uneven. "Wh-What are you saying Kyoya?!"

The room temperature seemed to drop about 20 degrees in that instant. Most likely due to Kyoya's heart.

"I'm saying that your sister will be apprehended for this." That statement hit me like a thousand ton truck.. Arrested?

Tamaki put a hand over his mouth, Haruhi gasped, Thing Two's eyes widened as did Honey's, Thing One- idk because I still refused to look at him, Mayumi froze looking like she could shatter at any moment, and Mori-well let's just say po-po-po-poker face-po-po-poker face!

...Silence...

Then "Nooooo!" came a screech that could have cracked some of the fancy tea cups the hosts utilized.

Mayumi suddenly materialized in front of me, she faced Kyoya with her arms spread apart, face looking as if she just saw someone being murdered. "You can't do that! There has to be another way!"

Kyoya closed his little black book but before he said anything I spoke up.

"Prison huh? Well, I knew there was a good chance I'd end up there someday. Let's go!" I attempted to stand... well better luck next time.

My mortified twin sent me an angry glance before turning pleadingly back to the Demon King. (or would it be queen since he's the 'Mommy'?)

"She doesn't mean that. I swear! Kyoya, please don't do this."

I heard most of the hosts agree with her saying something like 'Yeah Kyoya, give her another chance' or 'She may be wicked and evil but that may be going a little overboard.'

Kyoya cleared his throat. "Everyone, relax. Chiaki won't be penalized by law for her actions."

Relieved murmurs and sighs arose from the hosts. Mayumi released the breath she'd been holding. I wasn't really paying attention because one way or another I didn't care. As long as I could get the hell out of here...

Then I heard- "Instead. She will work for the host club as a maid and server, more or less." _**FUUUAAAHHH?!**_

Mayumi was the first to respond. She smiled widely. "Thank you so much Kyoya-sama for giving her another chance!" She bowed her head gratefully before turning to smile at me. But before she could even fully turn her body to say something like 'Did you hear?- Isn't it wonderful!? 'I fully processed what the demon-hearted bastard had said.

In 3,

2,

1,

"**AHN, AHHN! FUCK THAT SHIT! HELL, TO THE NO! WHERE'S THE POLICE AT!? THEY CAN TAKE MY ASS TO JAIL RIGHT NOW!" **I would rather die then be forced to work with these _imbeciles _for the rest of my high school life! This cold blooded bastard must be high on some shit 'cause there ain't no fucking way! No, no, no, no, no,no,no,no,no...

Suddenly my sister turned to me with the most fucked up face I've ever seen in my entire life. My struggle came to an immediate halt.

If there was one thing I could say to describe her expression it would be that if I opened my mouth one more fucking time, death would be upon me before a sound ever began to form in my voice box. Never, ever before have I been more afraid in my life, especially when it comes to Mayumi. My mouth snapped shut.

She turned back to Kyoya an angelic smile taking place on her face. "She accepts." If I wasn't already scared for my life I may have laughed at just how uncharacteristic the shocked look on Kyoya's face was.

Mayumi left me with one option to comply... or die horribly.

* Gulp *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

~The Next Day~

"May, are you really gonna make me do this?" I whined boring my puppy eyes into her back.

Her fiery gaze locked onto mine. " Shh! I don't want to hear anything you have to say right now!"

"B-but, MAYUMII~!" I whined loudly and dramatically, maybe if I begged she would reconsider.

She responded coldly. " Hush! And when we get there you better not back talk any of the hosts!" She mumbled the next part under her breath. "You're lucky they didn't decide to report you after what you did. Poor Hikaru..."

I cried out loud at her response. This just wasn't right! It's not fair!

Sometimes people forgot that Mayumi was in-fact the older twin by the way I acted protectively of her. If they didn't know before then they most certainly did now by the way she dragged me behind her across the school by my wrist. It was actually quite a scene.

By the time we neared Hell's Gates (a.k.a the doors leading to the host club) we'd caused quite a commotion judging by the way people stopped and stared at us as we went by.

As we closed in on our destination I decided to make one more effort to free myself from my twin's unrelenting grip.

To that I was rewarded with a loud "Cut it out!" and a death grip that threatened to break the bones in my wrist.

"Mayumi, when the heck did you get so strong~!?" I whined the rest of the way there.

Now in front of the menacing brown doors I could see that a line of girls was beginning to form. No doubt waiting for club activies to began so they could let their unbalanced hormones run rapid. They whispered to each other as I was painfully dragged inside by my sister.

I struggled against her with all my might and eventually she let me go. But when I opened my eyes I realized it was too late. Shit!

My gaze was met with that of the hosts... The fight left my body in defeat. Just kill me now!

"I didn't think you were coming." Came Kyoya's irritating voice. I looked down annoyed then suddenly realized I was on my knees on the floor.

"Sorry about that,-" was Mayumi's now innocent _sounding_ voice. " At first Chiaki was very... _reluctant_ about coming so it took me awhile to _convince _her other wise." Her voice got very sharp toward the end and I could feel her warning glare pierce through the top of my head. This was just so messed up.

Again, I didn't need to see it to know that Kyoya had a smug smirk on his face. "No, problem. She'll need about five minutes to change then in the remaining ten minutes I'll go over her instructions." '_Change?' _Oh. Hell. No.

"And what exactly will I be _changing_ into?" I dared.

"This!" I turned to look at Tamaki who'd excitedly waved around an article of clothing on a hanger.

Oh. **_Fuck_**. No!

In clear plastic wrapping was a maid costume.

Before I could open my mouth to protest with a bunch of organized cuss words, Mayumi sent me the scariest death glare to come yet today and I was silenced.

WHHHYYY MEEEE?!

Kyoya checked his watch. "You'd better hurry." He said looking at Mayumi.

May nodded and turned to me. She nodded her head towards the accursed changing room before getting the maid's outfit from Tamaki. I hesitantly got up and followed her inside without lifting my gaze from the floor.

I returned exactly five minutes later (damn you Kyoya for being right!). From inside the changing room I could hear the hosts talking on the outside however as soon as I entered the main room again they went silent.

I watched as their eyes widened and a few gasps could be heard. Annoyingly, I felt my on face heat up.

I'd stepped out in a black maid's outfit with a frilly white apron tied to the front. It left my shoulders and neck bare bringing attention to the white frills of it's sweet heart neckline. The outfit tightened around the waist to insinuate the curves I never paid much attention to before flaring outwards slightly to really give it an hourglass shape.

It stopped about mid thigh before ending in more short white frills. My arms adorned matching glove/sleeve things that reached just below the area where arm meets shoulder. Knee high black socks covered the majority of my bare legs and at the top were also white frills. I had on polished snap-on black shoes.

To top it off a head band made out of the same frilly white material as the the accents on the dress pulled my hair back. I was just like: Seriously? **(A/N: It may sound like a lot of white frills but it's really not.)**

Oh God, please just kill me now! The silence was only making my ordeal worse. Then...

"Wow, Chi-chan is really pretty! Right Takashi?" I dared to look up at that moment, just in time to see Mori nod and Honey smile down at me looking amazed.

I crossed my arms across my chest. " Stop messing with me; It isn't funny!" I really couldn't believe I was in this situation.

"No, no; he isn't kidding." Haruhi said joining in. "You really do look nice in that outfit." I glared at her expecting to see her chuckling but was surprised when I was met with a genuine smile. It was very endearing. I almost believed her. _Almost._

"You're just trying to butter me up."

Then Thing Two entered the conversation. " I hate to admit it but she's right." I chanced a glance over in his area to see amazement coating his facial features. No. Stop playing games with me dammit!

Then I felt myself being hugged tightly and twirled around at the same time. Who the fu- oh! Too dizzy to curse!

"Aww, my new daughter looks certainly stunning in her new outfit, doesn't she?!" That would be the Blonde Idiot's annoying voice hammering against my ear drums.

"G-get off me!" I yelled. However it was futile since my face was pressed against his chest muffling my protest. I started swinging wildly.

" I knew since the very moment you stepped through our doors you would be destined for great things!" He continued merrily meaning that none of my hits contacted. How the fuck did I miss?!

Eventually someone had enough sense to tell him to stop (I believe it was Haruhi who said "Sempai, cut that out!") and he released me with a reluctant "Alright."

However the idiot seemed to have forgotten that when you spin people around in circles at 50mph they tend to get a little dizzy. So when he let me go I continued to deliriously spin for a little bit before falling. However someone's quick reflexes prevented me from hitting the ground. Instead I was met with a firm, toned chest.

I looked up and suddenly found myself unable to breathe as golden cat-like eyes beamed into mines. Fuck. My. Life.

A shit eating grin quickly spread on the lips of the person I'd been trying my best to avoid.

"If I remember correctly, the last time our bodies were this close you said you'd be thanking me."

Is this shit really happening right now?... Yup.. It is.

* * *

A/N; So how was it? Let me know. Review, review, REVIEW!

P.S- Thank you ALL very much for reading. Oh, and if you haven't reviewed my story once yet and you like it, well you already know what I'm going to say.

Until next time!


	8. Penalty

**A/N; Hey guys... I know, I know; it been wayyy too damn long. I feel like I've failed you as a writer, I'm sorry. Announcement; Since the holidays are coming up and there was a huge delay with this chapter, I plan to post one chapter a week for this month of December! So that's one chappy every Sunday. Now.. on with the show!**

* * *

Chapter Eight

His dark smirk, that devious glint in his cat-like eyes, the husky voice, the amused tone, the heat of his body... all of it rushed through my brain instantaneously; a torrent of information too fast for me to process. My inability to speak, embarrassment, confusion, the butterflies in my stomach, the unwelcome heat on my cheeks, my mixed emotions, clouded thoughts... anger. All of that; memories of day one at the host club.

They'd been triggered the second I found myself pressed against _him... _again. The very moment I could feel his forsaken warmth on my skin ignited the same feelings I'd had the first time I found myself in this predicament. The funny thing about it... I **still **couldn't find the sense within myself to do a damn thing about it.

Locked in a smoldering golden gaze that collided with that of my cerulean blue. Time was frozen and it soon became known to me that I was a hypnotized captive. It occurred to me that this was the second battle we'd had and I was already losing this one too. This information was no less than infuriating.

This was a war I _needed _to win and already, I'm shit out of luck. His smirk widened.

"Hmm, it seems that I have the ability to cast a spell on you because whenever I do this, you go limp." Shit he noticed. "I bet if I were Tamaki, you'd of strangled him by now or cursed at him until his ears bled. But," I felt his arm wrap tightly around my waist, pulling me even closer to him, "with me you choose to remain silent...Why is that?" I felt my pride crumble in realization that even if I knew the reason for that, I wouldn't be able to tell him because now I'm a fucking mute!

For some inexplicable reason, I couldn't move and I hated myself for this. I mean, what the hell is wrong with me!? I wanted nothing more than to shove my fist as far down his smug little throat as possible but, the most I could do was frown in irritation in this current state, so that's what I did.

When nothing was said or done eventually one of Hikaru's auburn eyebrows slid up his forehead.

"Cat got your tongue again?" Immediately my thoughts brought me back to our first encounter; he'd said it then too. Then I got to thinking, if he could repeat what he'd said before and still get the same reaction out of me; anger (which he did), then I could repeat what I did in response and escape this torture... It was logical. It was genius! It was all I had. My brain was finally starting to work again.

I mirrored the same dark and alluring smile I had used the first time as I brought my knee up to his natural weak spot, quick as lightning, hard as steel. I was probably going to enjoy this more than the first time! I could already imagine his pain filled face.

But, remember when I said I was shit out of luck? Well...

His hand jut out like a striking snake and he wrapped his arm around my offending thigh. Instead of hitting its intended target (or should I say target_s_?) it was pulled upward from under me and away from the rest of my body.

My eyes widened as a gasp ripped from my throat, I thought I was falling.. but I never hit the ground...

What the fuck? My breath was caught, face up, eyes glued to the ceiling and dazed. I couldn't register what had just happened until I saw that same fucking dark smirk.

He dared to chuckle right in my face. " I can't believe you actually tried that again, like i'd let you get away with that!"

Quickly I tried to think of some sort of counter attack or smart assed retort. But there weren't any, I was stuck like a fly in honey. Except this wasn't sweet at all. No, it was fucked up.

He was holding me almost bridal style. My thigh was still tight in his grip and his other hand had snaked around my back to support me. Even through all that movement our bodies had never once come apart and now every part of my body that was in contact with his seared with an unfamiliar sensation.

No, fucking way. This bastard won? AGAIN?! And he got me to blush?!.. Fuck my life.

Defeated I ripped my glare away from his smug gaze only to realize that as he'd been holding my leg up this whole time, the bottom of my maids outfit had been inching it's way up my thigh, exposing a lot of skin that no one needed to see.

My eyes widened again. Thing One followed my gaze to my exposed skin where his eyes also widened at the sight of my bare flesh. I noticed something unidentifiable flash through the golden depths of his eyes before a coating of light pink rested on his cheeks.

Obviously he wasn't the gentlemanly type who would've looked away at such a thing because whatever he saw there must have been mesmerizing for his eyes remained glued to that spot. Then I realized that the fabric had never stopped inching its way toward more... revealing areas of flesh...

"Would you Let Me GO!?" I yelled at the ginger bastard as I began thrashing about. That was a mistake. Thing One flinched out of his mesmerized state of shock and ended up dropping me on my ass accidentally... At least it better have been!

Luckily I didn't hit my head on that hard ass tile floor. As soon I was able to, I hopped up off the floor, dusted myself off and sent the asshole a death glare.

He raised his hands up in surrender, cheeks still tinged with pink. "Sorry, but you startled me."

"Why I outta-" I started to mumble threats and curses under my breath. Then realized he was once again staring at me with that same look in his eyes, I tried to identify what it was but again, it flashed away. My anger finally started to take an affect.

"What are you looking at!?" He smirked darkly again and met my eyes. He was now back in a playful mode. If that's even a word for it.

"I was just admiring how well the outfit suits you. That's good considering the limited amount of time I had to design it, but in the end it all turned out nice." What?!

"Wait, are you saying that _you _made this?"

He nodded.

I turned to glare a Kyoya whom I immediately knew was somehow responsible for that.

He shrugged. "It was last minute and the cheapest, quickest option at the moment."

No longer able to contain my fury, I grabbed a pillow off the nearest couch, pressed it against my face, and unleashed my unbridled anger into it.

After screaming enough curses, threats, profanities and insults into the fluffy object that could make one's head explode; I returned it to its place and turned to face the onlookers.

"Better?"

I turned to May who was standing with the rest of the hosts. They all gave me sympathetic looks. Holy crap, I'd forgotten that they were there! That means... they saw ALL of that. Oh No-... wait. If they saw that, WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T THEY DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT?!

"After being sexually harassed, I guess so." She shook her head, a small smile on her face.

"Excuse me,"-Kyoya- "I'd hate to bother you but, after your little love fest with Hikaru,"'_ Love fest' _If that's what you wanna call practically being molested! "- we find ourselves a little knicked for time. So, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to get started now." Damn, May's still watching. Chiaki, resist the urge to flick Kyoya off. _Resist!_

I forced a smile, already wanting to kill myself. " Why yes, Kyoya-s-sama." Nearly choked on that last part.

He continued. " Now, as you probably already know, here at the host club it is our goal to create an environment where young ladies are able to relax and enjoy themselves. As hosts, it is our job to entertain and socialize with our guests so that they leave feeling better than when they arrived. The idea is to make it so that they want to come back."

**(A/N: I have to warn you this is ALOT, prepare yourself and plz don't get confused)**

"Oh! It all makes sense now. So, you make a bunch of stuck up, spoiled, hormonally imbalanced, teenage girls feel like you actually care about their feelings by listening to them, then sending them a few charming glances and smiles to on-spire lust and mislead them into falling in love with you when it's only one sided. Then while continuing to make them believe you genuinely care for them, you make them desire to come back, which they do, giving you a profit. All the while, they harbor shallow but real, growing feelings for you which you use to your advantage to draw them back. They only _think _you say and do the things you do because the feeling is mutual but in reality their hormones are making them see things that aren't. You know that if a girl was in their right mind they would clearly see that out of the hundreds of girls you see everyday, no individual girl can possibly have a deep bond with any of you. You use this puberty induced blindness to toy with their emotions so they'll return. And, not only do you gain revenue from this but popularity and power as well. By creating an illusion in which they have a care-free place to go to 'enjoy themselves' you lower their defenses so that you're able to aim for what you truly want, not their hearts, but their pockets. In short, you say you care and you're doing this because you want to, but that's a lie; it's only a sham."

When I finally stopped preaching, my words were followed by earth-shattering silence. No one said anything or did anything. Nothing could be heard from inside Music Room 3; not a word, not a sound, not a peep. Your eyes would tell you something else though. The people in the room were stunned to the core, all of them.

I waited for someone to say something, anything. But when silence ensued, I continued. "You try to make things look all happy and dandy but it's not." I was speaking from pure experience. Most of the people in this world were greedy and evil. That was the truth, that was life. " Life's just shitty like tha-" "No!" I turned to Tamaki in surprise, it was my turn to gawk.

"No. The world is not like that! Atleast not here, not in the host club!" I can't imagine why what I'd said had set Tamaki off but he was _pissed_. And I mean it. His fists were clenched and face was reddening. His indigo eyes were intense and serious.

He approached me. An inkling of fear sparked within me. I held my ground unsure of what he would do. Tamaki placed his hands firmly on my shoulders. Earnestness replaced his anger.

"You must understand that what we do here isn't for money or popularity." His voice and demeanor softened but his seriousness did not waver. "I know there are some terrible people out there in this world. That is one of the reason's why I founded this club. To create a place, a safe haven from the cruelties of the outside world. The girls that come here don't merely come here because of childish infatuation but because this is a place where they know they will be genuinely cared for. There are no insecurities, or dangers. Just people who are here to try to make you happier, to make you feel better. We are dedicated to the satisfaction of helping our guests and nothing else. Even if that means being a little flirty. If that will please the girls, then so be it." He relinquished my shoulders and stepped back.

I was shocked, where had _this _side of Tamaki come from? I was so used to seeing him as an air-headed idiot that seeing him like this screwed up my equilibrium. But I still had to question his motives.

"If that's true and you're doing this completely out of the goodness of your heart, then why do you charge them?"

Kyoya stepped forward, "We only charge our customers about 825 yen per week. (**about the equivalent of $10). **That comes out to be a very small percentage out of their daily allowances. Not to mention we're not getting paid for this. All of he funds go to club related events such as hosting balls, going places, and keeping everything functioning properly."

I looked from to Kyoya to Tamaki then to the rest of the hosts who all stood in support of their 'King'. Sure it all sounded convincing but I still wouldn't believe it. There had to be some sort of catch to all of this. Finding people with pure good intentions was very rare.

I frowned but gave in anyway. " Whatever, so you're all goody -goody and you want to 'help' people but, where does that leave me? If you haven't already noticed I'm not exactly a 'people person'."

Kyoya continued his earlier spiel."With so many guests to attend to, it is difficult to take care of the more basic tasks like getting them beverages or cleaning spills." I could already see where this was heading. "Haruhi used to do these things but with guests of her own to attend to, and not to mention that this number is increasing, it becomes a little chaotic."

Kyoya's dark eyes disappeared behind the glare of his glasses as he pushed them further up his nose making him seem even more business like. Prick. "That is where you come in. As the maid and server, it is your duty to see to the clubs basic needs: serving the guests, cleaning and running errands."

"So, I'm basically your slave?" I asked curtly.

He sighed obviously now used to my blatant and so called 'rude' behavior. "If that's what you wish to call it but to us and everyone else, you will be known as the Host Club's Maid." But, since I'm being forced to do this that basically makes me a slave.

"Is that it?"

"You will also have to adhere by the following rules: You will be on time." I guess.

"You will obey all instruction given to you by the hosts." Ha, we'll see about that one.

"You will honor requests given to you by guests; within reason." Oh really?

"You will not swear or use any vulgar language as long as any guests are present."... : / You can kiss my a-

"You refrain from being rude and will only speak to our guests with respect." If they deserve it.

"You will use your manners and proper etiquette." Maybe he forgot just _who _he was talking to. "-And we'll teach you some if need be." Never mind.

"When in the presence of guests you will always smile and act optimistic no matter how you may feel." Wtf?

"And finally," About damn time! Thought I was listening to a fucking sermen! "While on active host duty, you will not remove this wrist accessory."

….What? As soon as he finished saying that, Thing Two placed a half inch rubber like band on my wrist. I glared at the purple object then my eyes darted to the offender.

"What the fuck is this?" Kaoru glanced at Kyoya who in return nodded at him. I watched cautiously as the ginger grinned and walked back over to me. With his index finger, he pulled up one side of the purple band and released it with a Snap.

"Ow! The hell did you do that for?"

"That band is to remind you that you aren't to do or say anything negative, including cursing. When you feel as if you may slip up or you get frustrated, give yourself a little snap. It may sound crazy but it will distract you from your frustration and help you to expel some of your anger. In the long term it will help with your random fits and outbursts. Any other questions?"

"Yeah, just what the fuck is wrong with you?!" Snap!

"Ah! That shit hurts!" Again.

"Do it one more time and I swear i'll rip out your wind pipe, Kaoru!" Crack!

That's it! I attempted to hit him with my other hand. Like his brother, he caught it and began to pull the band on my wrist again. The skin was already red and each strike was starting to hurt more than the last.

"Alright, alright! You win!" He smirked and released both hands. I started to rub my stinging wrist already swearing vengeance then remembering that revenge was the soul thing that got me into this mess... Sigh, Karma just loves to screw with me.

"See, you're already learning." I glared at the Demon King then turned to my sister pleadingly.

"Mayyy!" I whined dropping down and hugging her knees hysterically, "You see how they're already abusing me, do you really want to leave your one and only sister in a place like this!?" Puppy eyes don't fail me now! This was my last chance to get her to reconsider.

She glanced at my wrist. "While I may not have thought of using such methods myself, I trust Kyoya and the others completely and I believe this is all very reasonable." Her voice dropped to a whisper and she looked at me seriously. "-Especially considering you should have been kicked out of school for what you did. This is completely and 100% fair.

"Bu- but May!-"

"Hush! Now while I'm gone I expect you to follow their rules and remember that this was all your fault and you deserved this."

"So, your leaving me here? Alone, with _**Them**_!?"

"Yes now bye." She said prying my arms off her legs.

"Noo! Don't leave me!"

"Take care." She said walking away towards the door.

I decided to play the deep card. "Remember all the things we've been through? All the good times we've had together? Ever since we were born, we've never been apart. Do you really want to sever such a strong bond?"

Yes! That got her to stop. With her hand on the door she turned to me and smiled angelically. I thought it'd worked. Then she stuck out her tongue, threw up her deuces (peace sign) then left... Now that, was fucked up.

My innocent, child-like facade dissipated in an instant. I stood up and yelled angrily at the closed door. "Oh! You really gonna do me like that?! I see how it is! Hope you didn't plan on sleeping tonight because I KNOW where you live!"

"Don't they live in the same house?" I heard Haruhi ask.

"And share a bedroom?" Hunny added.

"That's irrelevant! I said turning back towards them.

"Dramatic much?"-Hikaru

"Sure it is. Over exaggerating helps to distract me from the reality of the situation. If I don't act this way I'll lose my already depleting sanity."

A chorus of 'oh's' followed at the explanation of my spontaneous behavior.

Kyoya cleared his throat. We all simultaneously turned to see him looking at his watch. "Club starts in 3, 2 .."

And as soon as I silently counted 1 in my head the grand clock chimed loudly from the outside and the doors of the host club opened to a crowd of horny female students. This was the start of my new high school life. God help me!

* * *

A/N: So did you enjoy it? I attempted to change up my writing syle a bit in the beginging. Like it?

Anyway I need to say* _**Thank**_ **_You_**** *! **To all my readers, reviewers, favoriters, followers, and fans. I LOVE all of you! (in a non creepy way of course ;)

P.S- Hey Lenena, did u ever check ur pms? It was a pretty important topic.

Until Next Time! ~thewaveringinnocence


	9. Day One

**A/N; Happy Belated Holidays!**

* * *

Chapter Nine

"I know this is a strange request but, would you mind putting your hair in pigtails?" -...- She's kidding right?

I blinked owlishly at the dumb broad seated before me before forcing myself to smile. "Pardon?"

The cheery blonde girl blushed slightly but pushed through her embarrassment bravely as she met my eyes. "I-... I just think it would be interesting if you were to wear your hair in pigtails that's all."

So, I wasn't bugging out just then. She really did just ask me to put my hair into pigtails. When did we go back to first grade?

Another girl suddenly appeared directly beside the first. This one looked me up and down before settling on my face. I watched slightly more than agitated as she smiled at the first girl.

"I second that statement, Konami!" She piped excitedly. And just who asked for _your_ two cents? I turned to look at the newcomer. Her slanted light brown eyes stared me right back with just as much intensity. Was she trying to challenge me?

This was my first day on the job of being the host club's dog- I mean _maid _and people were already getting on my damn nerves. Not even five minutes in and I'm feeling the urge to punch one of these stuck-up snobs in the face.

Now, my left eye was beginning to twitch in annoyance. This would signal to most people that you should probably just leave me alone before the situation escalated. However, this particular girl just continued to stare me down.

Many moments seemed to pass in silence with nothing said or done. In that time frame the many other girls sitting around in this booth leaned forward in interest; whispering frantically to each other.

"_D'you think she's gonna do it?"- "No idea, but I bet she'd look adorable!"- "I sure hope so!"_

A hand grasped my shoulder; didn't even need to look to know who it was.

"Now, now my dear pearl, you know that when a guest makes a request it is your job as part of the host club to appease them." A throbbing tic-mark appeared on my forehead.

"Last time I checked-" My voice only grew more venomous as I wrenched his hand off my shoulder "-being a _servant_ does not make me a part of the club." Tamaki's smile did not help my growing agitation.

He opened his arms as wide as his smile. "Nonsense! You are now just as much a part of our family as any of the other hosts!"

I rolled my eyes at him and his mindless blubbering. "Have you already forgotten that I didn't exactly sign up to be apart of your little circus act?" The airhead either didn't hear me or pretended not to.

"Now, which one of my lovely princesses has any extra hair bands?" Tamaki smiled charmingly at the girls seated at his booth.

The one that had entered the staring contest with me waved her hand around excitedly. "I do!" I openly frowned at her. She smirked wickedly at me. Not expecting such a reaction, I turned to Tamaki to see if he witnessed but he was remained just as oblivious to such things as May did.

He walked over to the girl and received the bands from her. After thanking her and illiciting a blush in the process, he returned to me and dumped them in my hands.

I stared at the two black scrunchies in my palms. Then glanced back up at Tamaki to see if he was really serious. He smiled encouragingly back at me but I could tell he was just as excited as his costumers. What an idiot. I looked back at my palms.

Seconds before I decided to hurl the bands at his face, I remembered the purple band around my wrist and Kyoya's evil smirk. Just thinking of the consequences I would face changed my mind in an instant.

*_Sigh_*. Here goes my pride and self respect! I dipped my head forward and quickly tied my hair up before standing up again.

The chorus of high pitched 'Kawaii!'s caused me to flinch. This was the only action I could make before I was pulled into yet another bone crushing hug from yours truly.

"So cute! Super cute! Too~ cute!" If he wasn't so damn strong I'd question his manly hood.

"Baka! Let go of me!" Even though I screamed it he couldn't hear it over his 'manly' gushing.

"I'll have to take pictures! Who knows when we'll get to see you like this again!" Without warning, my fist contacted with his nose.

There was an "Ouch!" and I was finally released.

Tamaki clutched his pink nose before running off to a dark corner in hysterics. "Why'd she do that!?" He was lucky I decided not to hit him hard enough to actually hurt him, then he'd have something to sulk about.

I turned to the now slightly shocked guests. A forced, twitchy smile appeared on my face. "Is there anything else you would like?" They quickly shook their heads. "Good."

With that, I turned and walked away hoping that would be all of today's drama. Something caught my eyes and stopped me in my tracks.

What the fuck is this shit?

"Kaoru! Are you alright?!" Hikaru looked anxiously at his younger brother who sat beside him. He'd been passing out fliers that addressed the clubs upcoming schedule.

The younger of the two held his finger away from his concerned brother as he attempted to shield a small bleeding cut.

"I'm fine." Kaoru insisted yet he couldn't keep the pain he was feeling from coating his facial features.

"Let me see!" The older of the two demanded in an almost childlike manner.

Kaoru, however, continued to insist otherwise. "Its nothing Hika. I'm fine, promise!" He looked earnestly into his brother's eyes but the other would not be swayed.

"I don't like it when you lie to me, Kao." Unable to continue his facade under such an intense gaze, Kaoru gave in and relinquished his wounded finger for his brother to examine.

Hikaru carefully took hold of his brother's injured hand. Frequently, he looked between Kaoru and his finger to see if he was causing him any pain while he examined the cut. The girls that were seated near them leaned in hungrily.

"See, told you it was nothing." Kaoru whispered softly keeping his eyes turned away from his reflection's.

Hikaru wouldn't except that. "Kaoru look at me." When the younger twin didn't budge, Hikaru used his other hand to pull his brothers chin around to face him.

"Promise me you will be more careful next time. At least, for my sake..." The youngest brother gasped then stared lovingly back into the others eyes. His gaze was returned with just as much intensity.

"I promise." Kaoru breathed out.

While still staring into his brother's eyes, Hikaru pulled his finger up to his lips and pressed the cut gently into them.

"Hikaru..." Kaoru breathed out ever so softly. He was blushing furiously,his face more closely resembling a cherry than a human being

Suddenly they seemed extremely close together. Too close together..

Somehow, their arms were wrapped around each other and their chests were together as the older twin began to suck the blood off his brothers cut.

And that was all it took. All the girls who'd been watching squealed, swooned, fainted, and collapsed. Their souls ascending upward to meet the yaoi god.

Well, except me of course. I was standing there, most likely looking pretty retarded. Mouth wide open, just staring at them in pure bewilderment. I couldn't even begin to comprehend what the fuck I'd just witnessed.

They were _boys_ weren't they? Not that I have a problem with gays because I don't but... Brothers? Holding each other like that?! They were just moments away from kissing! This was incest! No, this is TWincest!

Hikaru caught me staring in my dumfounded state. Deciding to fuck with my mind even more, with his brother's finger still pressed against his lips, he glanced at me from the corner of his eyes and smirked deviantly.

Feeling like I was somehow violated, I turned around before my mentality took any more damage for the day.

"Chiaki!" I never thought I'd be saying this but thank you Kyoya!

"Yes?" I said walking quickly over to him, ever so grateful for the distraction.

Kyoya was seated at a tall, large desk towards the back of the room. I briefly pondered what he would want to be all the way back here for then reasoned that from here he was probably able to survey the entire room and monitor everyone in it. Creeper...

"The beverages and pastries for our guests are located in the room just behind me. I trust that you know what to do?" I was slightly amazed at how he never stopped typing or looked up from his computer.

"It's only common sense."

"Just making sure." I turned to go get the snacks. "Also, I happened to notice the way you were staring at the twin's Brotherly Love act. If you have anything to say about the way we do our business here at the club, please speak your mind." I turned around. Oh, _now _he was looking at me.

I looked up into the glare of his glasses. Kyoya sure knows how to be an asshole. " Just being curious." I ensured.

"Hmm." Kyoya stared at me cryptically for a few moments longer but when I did nothing but stare him back he sighed and turned back to his work. "That is all." He stated dismissively,

I turned back around and opened the door to the room he indicated, mumbling as I went along.

"Ha! '_Brotherly Love' _my ass. That shit wasn't brotherly at all!"

I Shut the door behind me.

"I know 15 years may not be much but it's been my whole life and in that entire time I've met plenty of brothers who loved each other but definitely not like _that_! I've never seen anything like that!"

I paused, leaning against the door in silence.

But to say I completely rejected the idea would be a lie. Sure I was disturbed, scarred? Yeah! But what I felt inside wasn't exactly disgust. Maybe it was even the opposite...

Wait, what?! I shot up off the wall and stood rigidly.

There wasn't anyway! NO! Hell would freeze over before I ever admitted to even being the slightest bit turned on by that! It was unnatural and weird and, and being here with these goddamn people is already fucking me up! There must be something in the air because there is NO WAY!

I calmed down a little bit when I realized that my hands were closed into tight fists and my nails were digging into my skin. Okay Chiaki, let's just be rational for once.

If it _was_ possible, and I mean by just an itty-bitty chance of possibility, that I was somehow attracted to that, it wasn't because of the twincest but because of... and that part I refused to admit to myself. The truth would remain in deepest part of my self -conscious for as long as I could keep it there.

Regaining my self control, I surveyed the room. It was a tiny kitchen-like room filled with all types of mouth-watering sweets. You were basically setting yourself up to gain fifty pounds and have a mouth full of cavities.

"Who the hell is gonna eat all this shit anyways?"

'S'not like the girls are gonna eat it. They worry too much about their looks.

Looking around I noticed a two-rack cart. The top one filled with different beverages, cups, and pitchers while the bottom had knives, forks, plates, and pastries.

Exiting the room while pulling the cart behind me, I began to make my rounds. Going around to all the different booths and asking the girls if they wanted anything. I realized that for all this work, Kyoya could of just put a table with all the refreshments and snacks on it and let the guests get it their damn selves.

"Hey Chi-chan, wanna try some cake?" Hunny asked as I was serving some of his guests. He seemed soo innocent and childlike all the time. Guess this was his strength and part of the 'unique personality' that made him a host. Unfortunately for him, adorable cuteness was certainly not one of my weaknesses.

"No thanks."

If at all possible, his eyes appeared bigger and little flowers seemed to dance around his face. "Aww, just one slice!"

I placed the tea pot back on the cart and proceeded to walk away. This kid just wasn't getting it. "It's one thing for me to let you call me Chi_-chan, _but now you expect me to eat cake with you as if I were your best friend? No. Thanks." I tried to be polite. Obviously wasn't one of my strengths.

Fat tears began to form on the corners of his eyes. "B- but-"

"Mitsukuni." Came the slightly shocking gruff voice of Mori as he looked sternly at the smaller boy. So he _can _speak.

Hunny gave in with a sigh. "Fine."

I considered thanking Mori for help but decided against it and pushed the cart to my next destination.

Haruhi's booth seemed to have even more girls than Tamaki's. Hmm, maybe it's because being a girl herself, she'll know what to say to them. The bunette's giggle brought me back to reality. She had a really genuine smile. It was nice. Awhile ago I'd decided that I liked Haruhi because she seemed normal and down to earth. May liked her too which was a plus, then again she also liked thing two which was a fat ass minus.

I served her guests and she thanked me kindly. I smiled back almost reflexively before continuing on. Did I mention that I loved the fact that she was a normal person? Just look at her talking to her costumers, no weird shit, just talking. It was like a breath of fresh air.

Spending as little time as possible at the twin's booth was a dream of mine that was destroyed then stomped into dust.

"Will you try this tart for me?" I glared at the bastard who was determined to make my life even more difficult than it already was.

"And just why in the hell would I do that?" A devilish gleam was clear in his eyes.

"I don't know if it's good or not."

"Then why the hell'd you ask for it?!"

He shrugged and his eyes grew even darker "Dunno but Kyoya might know the answer to that question." That was definitely a threat. Unfortunately for me, there was no way to tell if he was bluffing or not. So, bitterly I reached for the tart.

He pulled it away. "Ahn ahn ahn. Can't have you touching it. There's no telling where your hands have been."

Ugh! So INFURIATING! Couldn't he just let me be? "If I can't touch it how do you expect me to taste it?" He smirked and raised the tart to my face. I sent him he dirtiest look I could muster. He knew I couldn't refuse with my sister already breathing down my neck.

Leaning forward, I bit down into the warm, sweet tart. The cinnamon coating crunched in my mouth and was quickly followed a creamy apple flavored paste. I closed my eyes to avoid looking at those evil golden ones; only further annoyed by the fact that the pastry was delicious.

Quickly I stepped back and swallowed the bite without even chewing just so I wouldn't have to suffer this punishment a mere second longer than necessary. It hurt my throat but I managed to force it down.

"It tastes just fine." I spit out.

"Good." And with that he ate the rest of the tart. Shock froze me to the spot. D-Did he really just do that?

But I watched it. Watched as he put his lips on the very same spot mines were. Suddenly, it was hard to breathe. Never before had I blushed harder in my life. My jaw practically hit the floor, it wasn't the only one.

"H-Hika?" Kaoru was just as stunned as the girls they were entertaining. They didn't seem to know what to think either. Everyone was wondering the same thing that was racing in my mind. W- why did he...?

He sent me a roguish grin at my expression. Satisfaction evident on his features. Then I had my answer. It wasn't seductive or flirtatious. His only intention was to torture me. Most likely getting his re-revenge for what I put him through.

Still unable to fully cope with the shock of such an act. I took the cart, and with my mouth still wide open, pulled it back into the little kitchen like room. Kyoya sent me an inquisitive glance but didn't say anything and for that I was grateful.

This was too much. I couldn't handle it. How do they expect me to go through all these trials and tribulations everyday? Feeling mentally exhausted, I just stared at the floor and forced myself to stop thinking.

Don't know how long I was standing in there until a knock sounded at the door and nearly scared me half to death.

Kyoya's gleaming glasses appeared as the door opened. "Club activities are over for today. You may leave now."

"Oh thank god!" I didn't waste an instant walking past him and falling over the back of a couch. All the guests were gone and the hosts were preparing to leave. It was all over!

The demon king's cold business like voice prevented me from relaxing anymore. "Don't forget that you are to return directly after fifth period tomorrow." That statement was like a punch to the face. For a second, I'd forgotten that this wasn't a one time thing. I would have to come back and live through this hell all over again, then again and again.

It's not fair! I yelled mentally before sinking further onto the couch. After awhile I began sifting around the cushions and pillows.

Hunny wandered over to me. "Watcha looking for Chi-chan? Did you lose something?" he asked curiously.

I turned to look at him boredly. "Only my will to live. Have you seen it anywhere?" He paused in thought then shook his head.

Determination set on his face as he peered up at me. "No, but I'll help you look for it. Whats'it look like?"

"Are you serious?" He nodded. ... Hunny was dead serious. His little fists were balled up anxiously as he waited for my response.

"I can't! AHAHAHA! You- you thought- AHHAAHAAHHA!" I couldn't control the powerful spasm of laughter that overtook me. Seeing his confused expression only made it worse. Finally I collapsed on the floor while hugging my ribs unable to stand anymore. No doubt everyone was looking at me now

"And your face!" * insert loud uncontrollable laughter * "I- It hurts!" * more laughter * "Can't stop!" * laughs even harder *

Fuck! My sides! They hurt so much! But I can't stop. I was laughing so hard tears were falling down my face.

After what seemed like hours of painful, deafening laughter, it gradually began to subside to giggles and eventually sputters.

I managed to stand even though I felt like I'd been hit by a bus full of cinder blocks. Hunny was still standing there in the same exact spot with the same exact look of bewilderment.

Okay, _now_ it was cute. I rewarded him with a genuine smile and couldn't help but pat him on the head and ruffle his hair a bit. "Tell you what. For that, I'll have a slice of cake with you tomorrow."

The small boy went from confused to surprised to ecstatic in seconds. He returned my smile with one of his own. An unfamiliar feeling surged through my chest and for some reason I felt content.

I decided to leave before things started to get weird. As I turned towards the changing room, I noticed Tamaki and Kaoru staring at me strangely.

"What!?"

"Oh nothing." the ginger responded slyly. I rolled my eyes and went to go change.

When I finished I exited the room and hurried towards the main doors.

"Chiaki, wait!" Goddammit! I was so close.

I turned to face the air headed blonde as he came over to meet me.

Sigh. "Tamaki, I'm tired and my nerves are at their end. What is it?"

The blonde stared at me for a moment before smiling an unusually un-annoying smile. "I just wanted to tell you you did a good job." His seriousness threw me off once again. Momentarily, I forgot my irritation and regarded him earnestly.

"Er, Thanks?"

He nodded and his smile widened into the normal overly bright and aggravating one. "Now we just have to work on your poor attitude and manners!"

I raised my right fist.

"OWW!"

Idiots never learn.


	10. Unexpected Intrusion

**A/N; **Sadly, I won't be updating again 'til next year. Lolz, that would be tommorow. Anyway, since I failed to upload a chapter every week for December (gotta stop making promises I can't keep) I just did them back to back at the end of the month. I hope that appeases you all and~

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

* * *

Chapter Ten

**(A/N; **Btw, I reccomend that you please go on youtube and watch 'Boom-Just Dance 3', it will help you get a visual of what she's doing**)**

After the first day, surprisingly things at the club remained for the most part, uneventful. Sure there were many, **many **moments when I thought I'd lose it but I made it through with at least half my sanity intact which was good. Thing One continued to stick it to me in any and every way he possibly could. Luckily, it was nothing I couldn't handle.

But now, I could put all that behind me because thankfully, today was Saturday. No school means no hosts!

"Chi! Are you coming or not?" May yelled impatiently up the stairs.

"Hold your tits; I'll be down in a sec!"

Since we hadn't done anything yesterday except eat popcorn and stay up all night watching movies, May decided it would be good to get up and move today. So, we were about to play some just dance, zumba fitness, dance central, and other games of the sort.

Slowly I dragged myself of my soft warm bed and down the stairs. I was clad in nothing but a tank top and short shorts but it didn't matter since May and I basically had our own living room within the house. A huge flat screen TV mounted on the wall, surround sound, and huge comfy couches. Basically a man cave but for girls I guess.

When I arrived inside our den, she already had everything set up. We started with Just Dance 3.

Whenever we played these games I always found myself unnecessarily over competitive. May always strove to have fun and exercise while I strove to win then have fun. Another of our many differences.

After only a half an hour of dancing, a knock sounded at the front door which was just down the hall.

"I'll get it!" May said happily after having whooped my ass in yet another song.

"No, let one of the maids get it. I want to challenge you to one more song first."

She shook her head still smiling softly. "Let me guess, you want to try to beat me in Boom again."

I rolled my eyes at her teasing tone. "I swore that I would beat you in this one song no matter how long it took. And besides, there's nothing wrong with a little healthy competitiveness."

May frowned. "But you're obsessed."

"…... That may or may not be true."

"It is. Also, you must have forgotten that we're extremely short on staff today." Oh yeah, they were supposed to be going to some sort of meeting or convention, something like that.

"Fine, go."

My twin exited the room promising to be back soon. Right now, I didn't give a fuck at who was at the door. I had a goal, a dream that needed to be fulfilled.

Brimming with determination, I selected the song, concentrated on beating May's high score.

The song was fast paced and filled with provocative moves; I would never understand how sweet and innocent little old May was able to perform so well on it.

As the dance started, I mirrored the dancers exact moves to a perfect tee. Gyrating and swinging my hips when indicated. Within seconds I was fully into it and giving my all.

Mayumi reentered the room. I took note of the discomfort in her voice but remained focused on the game.

"... Um, Chi?"

"What?" I was doing too well and couldn't afford to be distracted by her. It would ruin the flow.

"Well..." I frowned when I got a red X instead of a 'PERFECT'. Was she trying to make me lose?

"May, is it a life or death situation?"

"Well.. no-"

"Then it can wait." I said curtly before turning in a circle while pumping my butt and arms simultaneously to the beat.

"But!" When she was ignored as I continued to pop and sway to the music suggestively, she eventually gave up with a sigh.

Finally, now with my undivided attention on the game, I continued to score nothing but perfects. After many rotating, hip swaying, and butt shaking moves later the song finally ended. The score was tallied and-

"Goddammit!" I yelled dropping to my knees. Lost by 10 fucking points! So close but yet so far. WHY!?

I turned to May to give her an earful. "THIS IS All your ...fault..." My voice which had started out as a whiny yell turned into a soft uncertain mumble. For before me was none other than the host club. Well half of the host club. There was no sign of the kid, the giant or the Shadow King.

May sent me an apologetic look, well she did try to warn me. With all that turning I did, how the hell did I fail to notice them!? Back to the hosts...

One face was a bright red, another looked slightly uncomfortable, and two others grinned evilly.

"Never guessed you could dance like that."-Thing One.

"Or that you dressed that way."-Thing Two.

Looking down I was confronted with my loosely fitting white tank top that practically broadcasted a bright neon-green bra underneath which basically said 'Hey! Look over here!'. Not to mention the super tight booty shorts. It wasn't my usual choice of attire but being blinded by my sleepiness, I grabbed the first things that I saw... And it had to be this...

Karma, I already paid for my mistakes! Why do you keep fucking with me!? WHY?!

I could feel fire nipping at my cheeks but I tried to keep a straight face. "Why are you here~?" Unexpectedly it came out as a haggard whine instead of an actual question.

"Is that anyway to speak to your guests?" Suddenly I didn't even have the energy to be angry, annoyed or embarrassed.

Allowing my body to fall limply forward onto the floor so the boys would no longer be able to see my blinding bra, I turned to look up tiredly at Hikaru. He never ceased to have that same dark 'I enjoy your pain' smirk.

"Sorry that I failed to hide my true disappointment at the situation. You see, as this is _my _home and I thought I'd earned a little break from club activities, I thought I'd unwind and enjoy myself."

My eyes scanned over Haruhi and the group of boys. For whatever reason I no longer felt ashamed of my clothing.

"I hadn't realized that practically being forced into your club entitled you to just drop by my house whenever you felt like it." I stated wearily. The shock of their random appearance having disappeared.

I should have known that where the hosts were involved I should be prepared for nothing less than surprising; and they were now involved with my entire life. Nothing was sacred anymore...

"Told you from the start this was a bad idea, Sempai." Haruhi puffed in annoyance.

I smiled at the sensible and logical brunette. I hadn't directed my previous statemenst to her. Whenever I bad mouthed the club, she was excluded in my mind. Before Tamaki could plea for forgiveness from the girl. I continued.

"But, " I grabbed a huge fluffy pillow off the couch and used it to cover my body. "since you're already here, why don't I make you guys some tea?"

Tamaki stuttered. "Y-your not mad?" The twins eyed me suspiciously. Even May and Haruhi seemed caught off guard.

I chuckled and walked passed them to the kitchen. "No, well at least not yet." And with that, I left them all standing around staring at each other.

The truth of the matter was dealing with the hosts all week was starting to make me accustomed to their strange antics. It was a very draining process, one that left me with little energy to get angry. At least not _all_ the time and over everything like I used to.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Why are you staring at it like that?" Now I began to show my annoyance. I'd returned about ten minutes later after having refreshed and changed. Then I went into the large kitchen and made tea, grabbing a few premade snacks on the way.

I came back, set the snacks and tea up on the expensive coffee table and plopped down on one of the couches boredly. The twins both took a cup of tea but did nothing but stare critically at it as if it would explode at any moment.

"You probably poisoned it." Sigh.

I stretched and laid across the whole couch since I was the only one on it. "And why would I do that?"

"Because you're suddenly being all nice." Stated Thing Two mistrustfully.

Hikaru leaned closer to his brother. "You think she's on her period?" If he was trying to whisper then he'd certainly failed.

Haruhi did the job of rightfully smacking him on the back of the head. "Oi! What was that for?"

"You don't say things like that!"

"Well she's the one acting weird!"- "Ow!"

Rolling my eyes at the dilemma, I turned towards Tamaki who was being uncharacteristically quiet to see he was already looking at me. Before I could ask why, May spoke up.

"So, where's Kyoya, Hunny, and Mori?" She hadn't directed the question to anyone in particular but it was clear she was just trying change the subject to distract Haruhi and Hikaru to prevent them from getting into an argument. My twin didn't like fights.

"Well you see Kyoya's not a morning person and Hunny sempai doesn't like to be woken up." The strange expression on Tamaki's face had been replaced with his usual obnoxious self. " They both get very scary when their woken up." The blonde visibly shivered as if he remembered something bad.

"And what about Mori?" May asked politely.

"He had a Kendo meeting to go to." Kaoru answered unexpectedly causing my sister to smile and blush. He returned her smile.

When would he learn that she was off limits to him? Before I could speak, Hikaru rudely stated he was bored.

May got up and grabbed a box of a shelf on the wall. " Wanna play Monopoly?"

"Sure." So everyone helped her set up the monopoly board and we played for many hours. It was actually pretty hilarious.

My strategy was to buy up every property I landed on which also turned out to be Hikaru's, go figure. That ended up turning up into a whole run-off competition between him and I.

We argued with each other over the dumbest things.

"I'm buying and keeping Oriental Avenue!" I said loudly.

"Yeah well, you can keep your stupid property, it was cheap anyway!" The ginger retorted while throwing his dice and moving his piece. He scowled.

"Yeah, that's what you get, now gimme my 23 bucks!"

Only about ten minutes into the game I went bankrupt and lost. Of course, Thing One rubbed it all in my face until five minutes later he too went bankrupt and lost. I returned the favor.

"Ahah~ that's watcha get!"

And he replied angrily with, "Shut up! I lasted longer than you!"

Then Tamaki lost and we ended up laughing at him.

"Your so mean to me!" he whined

"Aww, don't worry boss, look on the bright side, at least you didn't lose first!"

He was looking at me when he said it; we ended up getting into yet another another stupid argument.

Then Kaoru decided to say, " You two sound like a married couple." Everyone else agreed except for us of course.

I gagged and looked at Hikaru with disgust then back to Kaoru. "If I was married to him, I would swallow a whole gallon of arsenic!"

To that he retorted, "And if I was married to her, I'd drive off a bridge!" It only escalated from there.

I turned to him. "Well if I was married to you, I'd hang myself!"

He turned to me. "I'd shoot myself!"

"After I jumped into a volcano!"

"Not before I locked myself in a room and set it on fire!"

And so on. We bickered about nothing but stupid stuff. The monopoly game ended and we didn't even notice.

The results-

1. Haruhi

2. Mayumi

3. Kaoru

4. Tamaki

5. Hikaru

6. Me

"What do we do now?" Asked Hikaru.

"Aren't you tired?" I asked him, suddenly aware of the fact that the sun was no longer in the sky.

"Nope!" Sigh.

"Well I am." stated Haruhi.

"I'll take you home then." Responded Tamaki happily.

I watched them get ready to leave then noticed that neither Hikaru or Kaoru bothered to lift a finger.

"Um, aren't you going with them?" I asked bluntly, slightly annoyed.

"What's with that tone of voice?"- Kaoru

"Yeah, we thought you were being nice."-Hikaru

"Well you over stayed your welcome." Wait, they were never really welcome in the first place.

"I'm sorry, we should have left much earlier."-Haruhi

My lips stretched into a smile. "Nonsense Haruhi, _you_ are _always _welcome here."

"Hey, what about us!?" The twins chorused. They were ignored.

May and I walked Tamaki and Haruhi to the door.

"Bye you guys! Travel safely!" May called from the door as they walked over to their limo. I waved at it as it drove away. My contentment surprised me.

Haruhi's departing words had been, "And don't forget to kick the twins out whenever you want!"

My sister and I had returned back to the living room to find that the twins had raided our kitchen and brought out soda, cookies, chips and other things.

"You know, it's rude to go snooping around someone else's house."

Hikaru responded with a 'Whatever' as he sipped a can of orange Fanta through a straw.

Now it was just the four of us. I considered pointing out that if Aunty were to come back from wherever she'd went, she'd have a fit but before I opened my mouth May spoke again.

"Hey, wanna play Twister?"

The twins smiled mysteriously and nodded. May being the oh so naïve girl she was failed to see that there was something wrong with that.

I sighed knowing I wouldn't get out of this unscathed.

No good would come from this.

* * *

A/N; Again, I just want you all to know that I Luv U! Have a Happy New Year! To my readers, reviwers, followers, favoriters, and fans, I really appreciate your ongoing support, Thank You. It's been a great year!

_Become1withSealand_- I hope that was soon enough for you! lol.


	11. In Heat

**A/N: **You probably won't be expecting this.. Especially compared to the other chapters, this is completely random. But I decided I had to go back to the original plot so here it is!

Oh, and if it's not too much of a distraction,_ **I would like to suggest that for background music you go on and search 'In the House in a Heartbeat.**_**'** Listen to it while you read; it should make for a more intersting experiece. If you can't or choose not to, that's perfectly fine.

Last thing (promise), this chapter is told from a mostly 3rd person point of view (p.o.v)... Hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter Eleven

It was a warm, warm July day. Every living creature on the outside world seemed to be motionless in hopes of beating the heat. The only thing that seemed to remain vigor and energetic was the sun itself as it beat mercilessly down on the Earth.

Today, everyone seemed to be home trying to stay cool in their air condition or at a local pool. Everyone, rich and poor young and old were affected.

Being the combination of both young and rich, a small girl laid her head on a second floor window inside her lavish mansion. Her hopes were that the glass would cool her forehead at least for a little bit. She was wrong.

Immediately, the young girl retracted and hissed. Instead of being cool the glass felt like molten lava on her skin. Her one visible cerulean colored eye closing in pain.

"I could have told you that was a bad idea." A mirror image of herself stepped forward with a frown. The only difference between them being their hair. Both girls looked to be around 8 years old.

"Why won't the A.C work? Ugh, Why are we up here anyways?" The first girl moaned.

Small hands met small hips. "Whad'ya mean? Your the one who dragged me up here in the first place."

"Oh yeah." Excitement shown on the girl with the longer hair's face. She smiled brightly. "Dad said he had a surprise for us! He said it was in here somewhere..." Her voice trailed off as she began to look around.

The less optimistic twin frowned. It didn't go unnoticed.

"What's that face for, Chi?"

"Our _father," _The one named Chiaki said the word as if it left a sour taste in her mouth, "-left this morning. He claimed he was going on a business trip."

The other girl, given the name Mayumi, cocked her head inquisitively. "I know that. He said he had a gift for us in apology for him having to leave so suddenly." She stood and regarded her reflection seriously.

"You say it like you don't trust him. Don't you?"

The dark haired child said nothing but continued to stare at her sister blankly.

The older sighed giving her twin a sad glance. "You've been like this ever since the accident. You have to get over it." She tentatively stepped forward her arms open in a hug. "It's what she would have wanted."

But instead of hugging her twin back Chiaki turned and slammed the door in the small room shut. She needed something to take her anger out on to prevent from lashing out at her sister. If she ever did that, she'd never forgive herself.

Chiaki pressed her hands flatly against the wooden structure for support. Surprised when something on the other side clicked in response.

"I'm sorry, I really shouldn't have said that." Mayumi's voice was full of remorse.

"What was that?"

"Well if you're going to be that way then fine!" Mayumi stated crossing her arms on her chest, turning her back on her sister.

"Not you baka, the door!"

"Oh." Mayumi turned back around to see her sister staring intently at the door.

"I didn't hear anything. Are you sure you haven't went off the deep end?"

For some reason Chiaki could feel her heart start pumping faster. She wrapped her small hand around the metal door handle, twisted and pulled. It wouldn't open. The young girl paused for a second, eyes widening in realization. She wildly tried many more times to open the door, pulling as hard as she could but to no avail.

She turned to face her worried sister. Eyes wide and filled with fear. "The door's locked." Her voice came out just barely louder than a whisper. The older twin's eyes mirrored the younger's before she ran to the only window in the small room. She attempted to open it only to realize it had been nailed shut.

"We're trapped." Chiaki stated feeling pandemonium rising within her body.

Without another thought, Mayumi began to bang loudly on the window for help while Chiaki did the same thing on the door. To say they were in a panic was an understatement.

Chiaki banged on the door until her fists were red and bruised. She wondered why no one had come to help them. Then realized with a jolt that prior to entering the room she hadn't seen a single maid, servant or butler. Usually the house was bustling with staff but she hadn't seen a single soul.

There was no one there to help them. The young girl didn't even have time to comprehend that bit of information before she felt a liquid ooze through the fabric of her socks and touch her toes.

Kneeling down she saw that a clear liquid had seeped under the door and was now slowly spreading through the carpet. She slowly swiped one finger across the wet material and brought it up to her nose pulling back immediately at the acrid chemical smell.

Unbeknownst to her, Chiaki had just sniffed gasoline. She watched as more and more of the liquid slowly inched it's way further into the carpet. Stepping away from it, she bent down and removed her socks knowing that whatever it was, it couldn't be good news.

Fear was now pulsing throughout her body. They needed to get out of there now.

Chiaki turned to her sister who was still pounding on the window desperately. Glancing around the room she saw that there was nothing that could be used to break the window open. The room was bare except for a desk and an open shoe closet.

"Help! Someone HELP! Please!" Mayumi begged, tears streaming down her small face.

"Stop that! No one will hear you!" Chiaki snapped.

May turned to face her younger sister. Her voice strained as her body trembled in a sob. "What are we gonna do!? And it's gotten so hot!"

The second twin hadn't noticed before but her sister was right. Both their bodies were drenched in sweat. It had to be at least 110 degrees F in that little suffocating room. At any given moment one or both of them could pass out.

But Chiaki almost couldn't believe it. This type of heat just seemed impossible; she knew it was hot outside but this, this was just unnatural. Then she saw them. Dark streams arising from underneath the door. Smoke.

May saw them too. "Oh, God no." She whispered.

Now the eight year olds finally began to realize just what type of situation they were in. The two girls were trapped inside of a room inside of a house that was on fire.

Seconds later and both girls were frozen in terror and silence as they watched more and more smoke fill the room. To her horror, Chiaki found herself stuck. Her body wouldn't seem to move and she had only one recurring thought. **RUN.**

But she couldn't run. There was no where to go. When she saw her sister began to cough violently beside her she too felt the pain that was consuming her lungs. Each breath feeling more and more restricted. Adrenaline pumped through her veins when she realized that 'she _couldn't _run' was a fact but she _could _escape.

Only a minute after the first wisp of smoke and the atmosphere in the room was almost completely blackened, as was the door. The hungry flames were now eating hungrily at the wooden rectangle, the last boundary between them and death.

Chiaki quickly looked around, her head swaying as she felt dizzy and lightheaded. Even though the room was nearly blacked-out she saw that there was only one place where smoke wasn't seeping into the room. A small computer screen-sized vent high up on the wall.

They could fit inside but how would they ever get up there? Suddenly she remembered the desk on the other wall. Running over to it, she tried to push it towards the wall. It only moved a little and she realized that at that rate, the fiery house would collapse on them and they would be doomed.

"May * cough * over here!" Oh how her throat burned. The heat was unbearable, her entire chest hurt like hell and she felt she couldn't breathe. She began to doubt that they would make it and opted to just give up. But when her sister stumbled into her and coughed violently again, her hope was renewed.

With a passion as hot as the fire that threatened their very existence, Chiaki forced out another sentence. "Help me push this!"

May didn't question her or say anything. Probably much too weak and trusting of her sister. Together, the sisters pushed the heavy piece of furniture directly underneath the vent. Chiaki didn't waste a single second getting on top of it and yanking the metal covering off the wall; shocked to be greeted with a small breath of fresh air. She placed one hand on the metal interior and recoiled immediately. A tear falling down her face at the intense pain.

What would she do now? There was no way they would be able to crawl through that! It would literally burn their skin off! An image flashed through her mind. The shoes! They could put the shoes on their hands and knees and scoot their way out!

The younger twin jumped off the desk. The room was now completely black. She would have to use her memory to find the shoe closet. But not before she just so happened to glance out the window. There she saw a lone silhouette looking up at them through the glass.

Instantly, she recognized a familiar feeling of pure hatred and disgust beaming at her from it's eyes. She blinked and it was gone, having no time to grasp an emotion, she ran to the other side of the room. To her horror the door was now covered in flames which were spreading across the carpet in the same spot that the clear liquid had been.

However, the young girl didn't allow that to stop her. She dashed to the other side of the room coughing the whole way there. She felt around inside the closet and picked up as many shoes as her small arms would allow her to hold.

Running back, she dropped the shoes on the desk. and reached for her sister. Who was no longer coughing.

"May?" Nothing.

"May wake up!" She slapped her sister's back hard. In that short time she must have fallen unconscious but not deep enough to where she couldn't wake up. When she grunted, relief ran through the younger.

"Come on." Jumping back up onto the desk, Chiaki helped her weaker, struggling sister up. By now almost the entire carpet was on fire. There would only be about twenty more seconds before it reached the desk.

"Here, put these on your hands!" She said grabbing two shoes then shoving them into her sister's arms. When she believed her command was followed she took four more shoes and tossed them up into the vent.

"When you get up there, take the other two shoes and * gasp * put them under your knees. Keep your legs up!" Then without warning, Chiaki wrapped her arms around her sister's legs and hoisted her up. Mayumi pulled herself inside, screeching when her flesh contacted with the hot metal.

"Chi?" her sister called out meekly as she waited to be joined.

"Start moving!" Chi yelled. She bent down and placed the remaining shoes on her hands. One last look around the room and she saw the whole entire thing was ablaze, including the legs of the desk. It would collapse at any moment.

She felt the object lurch under her and recognized that that time was now. In that moment, the young girl jumped as high as she could, just managing to get the shoes on the edge of the vent. But she was slipping and the desk had already been eaten up by the flames.

For awhile she dangled there thinking she would fall to her death when suddenly her sister pulled her up to safety. Her knees burned when they touched the metal surface but she quickly found the remaining shoes and slid them underneath her. Luckily the inside of the vent was just big enough for them to maneuver around in.

Together, the sister's crawled/ scooted through the vent in complete darkness and silence. All they had to do was push forward and even that was made difficult when the rubber at the bottom of the shoes started melting and became gluey. The smell was horrible but that was the very least of their problems. The mansion could collapse any second and May was slowing down.

"Chiaki,-" She croaked weakly. "I can't," She went into a coughing fit and stopped completely. "Go on... without me."

But her twin wasn't having any of it. They were too close. "I'd die before that happened." She choked . Even though the air was a lot clearer in there, the damage had already been done to their bodies. "We either make it through or die together, your choice."

With that the older continued to slowly push forward but her body was already passed it's limits. Quickly they were beginning to slow down again. This time Chiaki lifted her sisters drooping legs onto her shoulders and using her shoe clad hands, pushed her bottom forward.

Slowly the girls were once again inching their way forward, by now Chiaki could see something shining before them. It was very dim, but it was light. It's steady, unwavering gleam insured them that it wasn't caused by the fire. Sunlight... The thought of freedom and safety drove the girls to move faster.

Then, without warning, the vent sloped downward causing the unsuspecting May at the head to fall forward and slide down. Hearing her squeal, Chiaki wasted no time throwing herself forward behind her sister. If it was one thing she was sure of, it's that they would end this together. Dead or alive, they would be together.

The ride was short and ended with both sisters being thrown to the ground abruptly.

Chiaki spit out dirt and strained her eyes to find her sister's crumpled form a couple feet away. Quickly she scrambled over to her. Relief hitting her again when she could still hear the body struggling to breathe. She was unconscious but alive.

A tear slid down her cheek, the second twin knew that since her sister could no longer move, she couldn't go on either. They were born together, they would end together. So, battered and weak, the young girl curled up beside her identical sibling, closed her eyes and awaited her death.

By now, portions of the mansion were beginning to collapse causing loud crash noises. Since it was so big, it couldn't all go down at once. During one of these crashes, which were getting closer and closer, the younger twin could hear a woman's shrill scream. Her eyes shot open. It sounded so close.

Only then did Chiaki realize that sunlight was streaming in very dimly through the small opening to another vent just a few meters from where they lay in the dirty crawl space underneath the house. Freedom...there it was and without another thought, the remaining conscious sibling rushed over to it.

Peeking out, she could see no one and nothing but the outside world, it was right there just behind small bars. With the deafening sound of yet another, closer crash, the young girl squeezed her fingers through the slits and pushed with all the might she could muster. Nothing.

**Crrrrrrr! **The last crash had done more damage than she thought for now the fire had reached the small space underneath the house. Immediately, Chiaki fell back and used her legs to try to push out the vent. Her efforts were futile. Then, startled by another loud bang, she kicked out instead, breaking it off it's small hinges.

Now a small hole had been made and the increase in oxygen was causing the flames to swell and spread even more quickly. When the eight year old turned back to her sister she did not allow herself to think before moving even though the fire had now spread within 5 feet of where she lay.

Grabbing both her twin's arms, Chiaki dragged her sister towards the hole, the flames practically chasing behind them.

Arriving at the small gap, the eight year old propelled herself upwards and outside. Turning back around, she reached in and pulled her sister out of the burning house.

Not a moment later and the supports gave into the greedy flames. The mansion seemed to let out a pain filled moan. Dragging her sister along, Chiaki used her last ounces of strength to run from the structure just as it collapsed, the after shock knocking her off her feet and onto the ground.

Blue eyes stared out blankly as her home was reduced to nothing but a pile of smoldering debris within a matter seconds. Everything was silent. Even the hungry flames hushed as a plume of black smoke rose to the sky.

Even though the eight year old and her sister had survived against all odds, a part of her was burning in the flames. A small part of her she would never get back. Now, the small girl had been washed of her naivete, her childlike mannerisms, her innocence. It was all gone to be replaced with a cold husk. And all she could do was watch...

_Watch as she was burned into ashes..._

"Hey!"... "Hey, wake up!" A husky voice mumbled drowsily.

"Huhhh..?" Chiaki slowly rose her head upwards, attempting to blink away the sleep.

"You..." The voice yawned. "- you were whining and whimpering in your sleep. Are you alright?" Even though the words were heavily slurred from the person's tiredness, Chiaki still managed to understand them.

"Wuz just a nightmare", She laid her head back down in it's previous position and relaxed "-go back to sleep."

Not before long, the figure yawned again and did the same; seemingly going back to sleep.

_'Nightmare' _Chiaki thought drowsily. It was more like a flashback. A memory her brain decided to replay during her sleep to fuck with her. But why? It's been years so, why now? Before she could think more on the subject, something wrapped around her midsection tightened and pulled her closer.

All she knew right now was that she was very warm and _very _comfortable. Almost as if she belonged there...

But, just before Chiaki allowed herself to succumb to the solace of sleep once again, she realized her head was slowly and gently rising up and down. Moments later and she could hear a slow, strong heartbeat. Her mind might not have been all there but her body was slowly waking up, telling her small subtle details about her surroundings.

Things like it was warm, she was comfortable, her head was lying on a firm, moving surface, something was holding her to it yet all the same time, it was very pleasant.

Then her brain started making connections...

This was a body and she was laying on it's chest. It was slightly soft but mostly firm and flat.. Toned.

Then, the gears in her head started turning and slowly but surely she became aware of more and more information...

This chest... it's not soft nor does it have breasts meaning that whoever this was, was no female. Plus it's wide. That means it can't be Mayumi, the only person I've ever slept on like this... but that was years ago...

Also, she would never hold me like this... This, this was a guy!

Finally she took action.

Chiaki's eyes shot open. First she saw the arms wrapped around her, then as she raised her head she could see the rising and falling chest. A little further and her heart stopped.

She was looking at none other than the devil himself, Hikaru Hitachiin.

Chiaki closed her eyes and breathed out, allowing a single moment's more of peace before all hell broke loose.

Why does this shit just keep happening?!

* * *

**A/N:** Do I have to type a/n everytime I speak? Anyway, how'd you like it? My first time writing an action-related part, I don't think I'm very good at it. But I also don't think it was too bad either. What about you?

This chapter is a little on the dark side as I'm trying to get back to the plot. Hope you like it! Don't forget to R and R.

p.s: hope it wasn't too weird with the music.


	12. Confliction?

**A/N:** Okay, I know this chapter is **_way_** overdue. I'm not even going to BS with any excuses but I will try to stop dropping off the face of the earth. To those of you who asked me to update soon in the last chapter, I have failed you epicly, and for that I'm sorry. But, here's the new chapter, I hope you enjoy it and I hope it meets all of your expectations because I literally rewrote it 4 times. Not even joking.

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Pillows can't speak right? _Correct. _Nor do they produce heat? _Aye._ Nor do they breathe...? _Exactly._

...

Don't suppose it's possible for pillows to wrap their arms around you and hold you tight either. _Pretty much._

God dammit!... Okay Chiaki, just breathe... Maybe you hit your head and are currently hallucinating as a result of a concussion.

But then just as that thought began to provide relief, the possibility was shattered as a warm breath teased the stray strands of hair on my forehead. In response to the unexpected sensation, a jolt of something akin to electricity raced down my spine; fully alarming my senses into an awakened state.

Sigh, my life is nothing but a cruel joke being played by the cold and unforgiving mother known as Karma. She must _really _hate me. Why can't you show a sweet girl some mercy; I'm innocent!...Ha, okay who am I kidding but still, even I don't deserve this shit!

Ever so cautiously, I heaved my eye lids up once more to reveal the devil's chosen human form. Damn, I was still kinda hoping this was all just in my head. After all, it wouldn't be the first time I woke up from a nightmare only to realize I was still in the nightmare. And this... was proving to be just like one of those times.

Carefully, I propped myself up in an attempt to lean forward, a task that was made difficult do to the arm tightly wrapped around my side. It's death grip was powerful. Hmm, looks like the ginger's stronger than he looks.

However, after a while Kami finally showed me some mercy and alas, the vice around my body eased and allowed me to move. Not wasting the opportunity, I moved forward and came face to face with my enemy who was still blissfully asleep.

Now, in a situation like this, a civilized person would kindly wake an unwanted guest and politely ask them to leave, no? I most certainly for one am civilized and can be both polite and kind. _Just with a few quirks that is._

Ooh, the idea of sweet, sweet revenge. Hmm, let's see... I could serve him breakfast in bed; a pot of fresh, hot oatmeal to the face would surely be sufficient. Or maybe I could just sock him with a knuckle sandwich, that's guaranteed to wake anyone up!...Amateur, come on Chiaki! You can do much better than that!

Unsatisfied, I began to think up every possible scenario: I could go get some insects from outside and let them crawl over his body-hmm, no, I could scream for security and say he broke in-no, loud music?-no, cold water?-no, pepper up the nose?-*sigh* no. When did I lose my touch? Boring.

My stomach growled to alert me of it's presence. The thought of dinner was comforting as I remembered we were supposed to have my favorite; seafood. Shrimp, scallops, crab, lobster-... _lobster_. An evil grin crawled onto my face as I quickly concocted a plan that would involve a live lobster from the kitchen and Hikaru's underwear. ~hehe~!

Finally content with myself, I attempted to rise in order to carry out my sadistic plot but was surprised when I was met with resistance again. I glanced down only to see that the bastard's arm had rewound itself tightly around me once more.

His face however, remained passive, a sign that he was still sleeping. Again, I attempted to free myself from the immense grip but it proved unyielding and so I had no choice but to resign. Sure was a shame too. The lobster thing would have been hysterical.

But, I would not be defeated. Instead I reached for a half empty can of orange soda on the nearby coffee table. My alternative was to poor just a few innocent drops into his nose with hope of shocking him awake by making him think he was drowning while still causing him pain at the same time.

Yeah I know, this was definitely not up to my prank standards but it's all I can do right now so deal with it.

With the can now tilted back over his nostrils, I got a close up glimpse of his face and couldn't help but be helplessly distracted by what I saw there..._Nothing._

Being so accustomed to his devious, evil, conniving, expressions, it was almost unsettling to find it completely serene.

There was no sign of his usual shit-eating grin, the mischievous glinting eyes were veiled, and the arrogant and obnoxious air of his was gone without a trace... Just a blissfully peaceful face.

Subconsciously, I felt myself lowering the can to the floor. At this close range I could actually pinpoint the details on his face I'd never cared to notice before.

The strong, masculine jawline, the way his skin appeared to be soft and smooth, the way the slight sun filtering into the room and illuminating his ginger locks made the want to touch them irresistible. Not to mention I was only just now getting a slight whiff of cinnamon and spice; most likely from whatever cologne or soap he used but, whatever it was, I found myself relishing in it.

Overcome, drunken, and mesmerized, my curiosity bested my logic and slowly, ever so slowly, I allowed my fingertips to lightly brush against the pale skin; damned to find that it was just as soft and smooth as it looked.

Pausing to make sure he was still asleep, I carefully moved my fingers along the surface of his warm flesh, letting them cautiously graze and explore the male's facial features to their content. It was like they had a mind of their own.

After awhile, they drifted up to the ginger strands of hair on his head. First coming up to move a few stray strands off his forehead before simply toying with the silky nest at the top.

Finally satisfying my curiosity, I began to wonder why he acted like an annoying arse all the time. When you really get down to it, all we ever do is torment each other. Calling each other names, doing things to purposefully humiliate or annoy the other.

I glanced back down once again at his sleeping face. The steady rise and fall of his chest, the strong heart beat, the decadent warmth, and the tight ass arm were all working against my logic and reason, turning my mind into a mushy mess.

Was it even right to call him my nemesis? All of this started with revenge. It's what made me knee him, and what forced me to join the host club as a result, hence my current disposition. But... why when I was given this chance to get my revenge, didn't I take it?

I hate him right? And the host club, I hate them too don't I? So why is the very thought of them making my lips curl into an amused smile?... * Sigh * Life is complicated as fuck.

I glanced dryly back at my captor. "And you, you are the jackass that fucked up my already fucked up life." I paused to release a sigh. "But at least your cute."

...

Woah, woah, WOAH! Pause! Did those words really just come out of _my_ mouth? Did I really just say that about the one who caused me all this frustration?

Almost as if I touched something hot, I instantly recoiled my hand in disgust. What the fuck is wrong with me!? How dare such heinous words come out of the mouth of Chiaki Isugai!

Since when did I turn into a a fluffy, mushy, girly, weakling? This was absolutely and undoubtedly, atrociously unacceptable! I need to get the hell out of here right now!

Slightly furious and ashamed by my conflicting emotions I once again began to battle with Hikaru's relentless arm to free myself from this madness however, it quickly began to prove fruitless.

Moments of writhing and struggling later and it felt as if his grip was actually tightening instead of the other way around. Even though he was more on the skinny side if anything, his male strength obviously exceeded that of mine. (Damn you mother nature!) I was getting nowhere.

"Hikaru, wake the fuck up!" I yelled as loud as I possibly could without waking the other two people in the room. If they woke up and found the two of us in such a position than I'd be sworn to hang myself.

Eventually the yelling and struggling finally began to coax a response from the other teen.

"mmmm... jus' five more minutes Kao,...please." Hikaru grumbled incoherently with a frown on his face before settling again with his head now turned away from me.

"No! Get up now, and I'm not your fucking brother you ass!" His response to me was both incoherent and inaudible. It was clear the unconscious boy wouldn't go down without a fight and if it was a fight he wanted, then it was a fight he'd get!

Pushing, thrashing, twisting, and writhing, I was determined to free myself from the confines of his arms but it was my unrelenting persistence that backfired.

The constant movement seemed to irritate the unconscious male so in his sleep, to my shock, he retaliated in an attempt to subdue my tireless antics. Much like someone would do when they're asleep and the tip of their nose is being tickled.

One second I was beside Hikaru trying to pry his arms off of me the next he grouchily rolled over on top of me effectively ending my struggle.

The movement was so quick and abrupt I didn't even know what'd happened until I found myself being smothered. Smothered but not _completely_ crushed.

Most of his weight was still resting on the floor but now one of his legs was between mine, _both _his arms were now coiled around me and worst of all, he had chosen to settle his head in the crook of my neck. Each warm breath being released made my neck feel hot and sticky. The unusual sensation made goosebumps appear on the back of my neck and caused my nerves to be shocked with a small spark of electricity each time.

No actually, the worst part of this all was that our bodies were now pressed closer together than they'd ever been before. Each square inch of my flesh that contacted his burned. The amount of body heat now being produced between the two of us was immense. This most definitely did not aid my now searing cheeks.

Now, it was safe to say I was trapped. Thing One had successfully restrained my every movement with the weight of his body. Great job. Even when you're asleep I find myself wanting to punch you in the throat repeatedly

... Well, what the hell am I supposed to do now? I bet Karma's laughing her ass off and Kami's turned her back on me.

I swear, only _I co_uld get into situations like this. I ha- no let's use some new vocabulary- I _loathe _my life right now. There was nothing for me to do but stare up at the ceiling.

Five minutes go by...

Ten minutes go by...

15 minutes: I began to contemplate some of my previous life decisions

18 minutes: I've sung the sailor moon theme song in my head a total of 9 times

21 minutes: Frustrated, I start fidgeting again

30 minutes: I free my right arm

At 34 minutes I finally managed to pull my other arm out of the entanglement of flesh. Then, feeling both empowered and invigorated, I started to push the spawn of Satan off of me. With all my might and every ounce of strength I possessed, I miraculously managed to heave Thing One off of me, rolling him over on his back and reversing our positions.

Shocked, I stared back down at his face which was framed by my hands supporting me on either side.

...I, I did it. I HAVE WON! I was free!

THIS IS **SPARTA!** I envisioned myself roaring as I kicked the ginger's ass right out of my house in victory.

"~~My darlings, I'm h-" The excruciatingly loud and sing-songy voice of my Aunt interrupted the celebration of my triumph before stopping abruptly.

Slowly, I looked from Hikaru's now wide and shocked eyes to the baffled expressions shared by the newly awakened Mayumi and Kaoru **(A/N- Just to clarify, May was curled up in a recliner while Kao was laid out on the couch) **before ending with Yukari's paralyzed, ghostly look as the bright pink shopping bags she was holding all collapsed to the floor.

...Ooooooohhhhhhhh shit.

It dawned on me that I was still on top of the previously unconscious Hikaru on my hands and knees. Hence, why everyone was staring.

Aunt Yukari's surprise quickly faded away into a dark, cold piercing glare that was rare for her usual cheery self. Her voice came out in a paralyzingly dangerous whisper. "Explain yourself young lady."

The woman's icy glare quickly darted to the two unknown males in the room before landing once again on me, the niece who appeared to have been straddling one while he slept completely unaware of it all. ... Oh, fuck my life, and you too irony!

I could feel a sheepish smile slowly curl the corner of my lips as I dared to look up at my aunt turned Medusa- standing in the doorway of our den. Her death glare was certainly not making this any easier on me.

"OK Aunty, I know this is going to sound cliché as I dunno what but, please believe me when I say that this is **not** what it looks like."

One of her orange eyebrows lifted as she stared me down meticulously. And boy, did it get hot in here. "Is that so?" Her question didn't sound at all like a question, more like a judgment. I already knew I was screwed.

* Nod *

"So, I come back home after only being gone one day to find my 15 year old niece on top of some boy I've never seen before and it's not what I think it is?"

Shit, how the fuck does she expect me to respond to that? It's moments like this where I wish I could be the Flash.

"...Well..when you say it like that-"

"Grounded! And me and you are going to have a nice long chat about how a young girl your age should act!" That's all I heard before she materialized before me, grabbed me by the ear like someone would do a small child, and dragged me off Hikaru and down the hall."

"Oh my, if your mother was here what would she think- hm? And Benjamin – oh he'd have a fit!" She continued to rant on about things like that whilst she pulled up to her room.

My shouts of protest about how my ear would detach from my head at any moment were blatantly ignored.

But just before I was painfully dragged out of sight I glanced around the room one last time. Kaoru was staring at my twin in confusion, she gave him a sheepish smile before sending me a sympathetic one, while Hikaru... that fucker was giving me his notorious Cheshire cat smirk like he knew exactly what was happening. You bastard!

Why can't _I _ever win? _Because I was cursed at birth and everything in my life is destined to fall apart._

* Sigh * This is the umpteenth time I've said this and I know you're tired of hearing it but I Hate My Life!

* * *

**A/N: **I hope that was good enough for you! The next chapter is coming soon ( I would promise but my computer could randomly blow up or I could get hit by a bus and die so I won't) Anyway make sure to tell me what you think about the story so far, I will respond.

Shout out to all my fans, I LOVE YOU! And I _do _read all of your reviews; * hint hint * Peace! ;)


End file.
